Enemies
by LucyHanna111
Summary: AU: Dragneel's and Heartfilia's are arch nemesis, Lucy a transferred student who hide her identity because of the only son of the Dragneel's are also attending the school she love. NatsuXLucy with Magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello… new fanfic minna!**

**I'll continue the other fanfic, I promise! But I really want to post this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 1 of the Enemies**

**ENJOY! **

A blond haired girl is now walking in the hallway towards the Principal's office.

"Hmmmm… Lucy Hanna is my name, not Lucy Heartfilia!" she muttered under her breath.

She stops in front of a door with the sign "Principal's Office" on it. She took a deep breath before knocking the door.

"Come in!" said a rough voice inside.

She again took a deep breath and open the door with a wide smile lingering on her beautiful face.

"Hello?" the blonde said.

"Oh hi dear! You must be the new student I've heard of!" the rough voice said, she tried to find where the voice comes from but no one is inside the room.

The rough voice talk again "Look down!" he said.

She looked down and her eyes go wide, mouth agape then mentally shouted "TINYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The tiny old man laugh "I'm Makarov Dreyar!" he said and added "the Principal of fairy tail academy!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" asked by the blond haired beauty.

Makarov smiled and said "There's a Dragneel here, Young Lady!"

Lucy stared at him wide eyed and said nervously "Dragneel? Ohh… the Dragneel, What about it sir?" she asked nervously.

The old man sighed and said "Dear, no need to hide it! I know you're Layla Heartfilia's daughter, you really look like her!"

At this the blonde panicked and begged "please? Don't tell anyone! I really wanted to go to this school!"

The old man looked at her seriously then his face stretch into a wide grin and said "Of course!"

At this Lucy jump in happiness then the old man added "and be careful to Dragneel!"

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Here's your schedule! Go now to your room!" Makarov said giving a piece of paper to her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After Lucy got her schedule she immediately went to her room, now she is walking again in the hallway and said "Ok! So my first lesson is English by !" while looking at her schedule on her left hand while her right hand is carrying her bag, then suddenly…

.

.

.

.

.

*BHAAAAAAAAAAAAM*

.

.

.

.

.

Someone bump her from behind and she fell on the ground, face first (ouch! That hurts!).

"I'm sorry!" said by the man who bumps her.

"Its ok!" she immediately reassured the guy while sitting up, she wipe her front uniform from the invisible dust (the school is clean) and turn to look at him with a smile.

The guy froze "What a weirdo! She won't scold me or cursed me or something?" he thought to himself.

She hissed silently while cupping her face, he smiled handed her a hand "Here! Let me help ya'!" said the man grinning.

Lucy look at him and smiled getting the hand he offer "I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!"He said.

At that the blond haired girl froze and thought "I'm DOOMED!"

**TBC...**

**Just a preview! Tell me if you hate and I won't continue it! Arigatou…(just say if you hate it or not, just don't judge my grammars! Because we both know I suck at it! Thank you! :D**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

** .Aye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yey! No one hated it!**

**And for that… Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**Chapter 2… ENJOY!**

"I'm Lu-Lucy!" she stuttered looking away but unconsciously still holding the hand he offered.

"Luigi?" Natsu asked.

"IT"S LUCY!" she yelled glaring daggers at the sweating boy.

Natsu nervously laugh and said "Sorry Luce!" he then grinned and added "What's your family name?"

Lucy gulped and said "Hanna."

"Ohh?" he exclaimed with mouth shaped 'o' He then remember something before he bump her.

He gulped and said "See ya later Luce, I gotta go! Gildarts will give me punishment if I'm going to be late again from his class!"

"Gildarts? Gildarts-sensei?" Lucy asked, he nodded. "I'm on his class too!"

At that the pink-haired man brightens up and pulled her hand (that she haven't let go yet) and said "That's great! Let's go!" and they immediately went to their first class together with a huge smile on their faces.

"Dragneel's aren't that bad at all! Maybe I could be friends with him!" Lucy thought smiling while running into the hallway with Natsu.

.

.

.

.

-Inside the room-

Gildarts is seen sleeping on his desk while his students are doing whatever they wanted when suddenly the doors pride open revealing two teens holding hands who is panting so hard. The room fell silent for a minute while their sleeping teacher is wide awake having eyes wide like plate size.

A half-naked man broke the silent saying "Whoa… Flame-brain! I never thought you had it in you!" he said amazed but smirking.

"Huh?" asked the pink-haired man confused.

"Ahmmm… Dragneel-san! My hand!" Lucy said blushing while pointing to their linked hands.

At that Natsu looked at her then to their linked hands and immediately jerk away blushing a thousand shades of red while their classmates and even their always bored teacher snickered and said "They liiiiiiiiike each other!" while rolling their tongue in unison.

"Okay! Natsu… I won't give you punishment this time because I know what's the reason why you're late this time!" their English adviser said smirking.

A vain pop out on Natsu's forehead and shouted "It's not what it looks like and also, you never teach us anything! You always sleep in your table, and then if I'm late you're always giving me punishment but not the others! You're so unfair!" Natsu pouted.

Lucy chuckled making Natsu blushed, then the room erupted again with a "HE LIIIIIIIKES YOU!" making the two blushed.

"Okay! Okay! Natsu, go take your seat! And you are… miss?" asked Gildarts.

"Lucy Hanna!" Lucy cheerfully answered.

"Okay, Miss Hanna! Go seat to the empty table at the back of Natsu! Class you can asked her anything in this period but…" he stopped glaring at his students who is sweating bullets "If you make noise while I'm still awake, you'll know the punishment!" he growled then laid his head on the table trying to go back to sleep.

His students sweat dropped.

When they heard the snoring of their teacher they all crowded to Lucy and asked lot's and lot's of question, just like a friendly classmates to a new transferred student.

"Where do you live?" "What's your relationship with Natsu-sama?"(A/N: Dragneel's are famous and so are Hearfilia's, so they respect them.) "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Is Natsu-sama is your boyfriend?" "Are you a wizard?" and blah… blah… blah, questions like that.

Her head is spinning. She doesn't know what to answer first and heck…did she just hear, Dragneel? Her boyfriend? No way! Her father will kill her!

"SHUT UP!" a terrifying voice roars in their class (Glad Gildarts didn't wake up!) making her classmates shut up.

A scarlet-haired beauty stands up and walked to Lucy saying "Ask question one by one!" she said sternly.

Everyone nodded gulping.

"Ahmm… where do you live?" asked a blue-haired girl with glasses, "she looks like a bookworm" Lucy thought.

"Strawberry street! I rented an apartment there!" she answered smiling at the bluenette.

"What's your relationship with Natsu?"(A/N: his friends talked to him normally) asked a short white-haired girl with a sparkling eyes that earns an "It's-not-what-it-looks-like" shout from Natsu.

Lucy blushed and answered "Dragneel-san just helped me! I saw him running in the hallway, and kind of bumped into me." She answered honestly that earns a "call-me-Natsu!" shout from Natsu.

The girls awwwwed saying "romantic!" or "it's like a fated meeting!"while the boys cried saying "Natsu's grown up!"

Then the question goes on and on until the scariest question asked to Lucy "Are you a wizard?"

Lucy gulps and sweated, her new classmates are waiting for her answer. They leaned forward waiting for her to respond.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy nodded.

Everyone brightened up and erupted into cheers (that haven't even woken up Gildarts! I think his such a sleepy head-in my story-) and again she is bombarded by so many questions like "You want to join a wizard club?" "What magic do you used?" or "Are you strong?"

Another loud "SHUT UP!" is heard.

Silence

"Join Fairy Tail Guild Lucy!" so now it wasn't the scarlet-haired beauty who shouted, it's Natsu who said grinning.

"Guild?" she asked.

"Fairy Tail guild! All wizards here in Fairy Tail Academy is actually a member of the Guild, you can be a real wizard if you join a Guild and also the Guild is like our second home, it also gives jobs and stuff!" the Scarlet-haired said and added "I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you Lucy!"

Lucy smiled and nodded then confused saying "aren't you rich? Why do you need a job?"

"Training Luce, training!" Natsu said then asked "What's your magic anyway?"

It seems that question made everybody quiet.

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

"C-celestial s-spirit m-magic!" she stuttered looking down.

"WHAAAAAT? Isn't that a magic only the Heartfilia's knows!" they all shouted in unison except for Natsu who has a serious look on his face with a crossed arm on his chest.

"CRAP!" Lucy thought.

TBC…

So what do you think? Will they know Lucy's true identity or not? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! But first of all… REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWW… and no JUDGING on my grammars!

~Stand-Bow-Aye!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Thanks for the reviews I greatly appreciate it!**

**A little gift, early update!(maybe?)**

**ENJOY! Chapter 3**

Previously:

"C-celestial s-spirit m-magic!" she stuttered looking down.

"WHAAAAAT? Isn't that a magic only the Heartfilia's knows!" they all shouted in unison except for Natsu who has a serious look on his face with a crossed arm on his chest.

"CRAP!" Lucy thought.

"Heartfilia?" she asked looking down then she started laughing making the others look at her confusedly.

"Bwahahahahahahaha… I really appreciate your great comments but I'm not a Heartfilia. I'm just a girl who admires the Heartfilia family so that's why I tried finding a way to know their magic and that's when I met Lucy-sama, she is the one who teach me in using celestial spirit magic." She said smiling but in her head she's freaking out and mentally shouted "MAKE ME A GREAT ACTRESS PLEASE!"

"Lucy-sama?" asked by the blue-haired bookworm.

"The only daughter of the Heartfilia's!" Lucy said cheerfully.

Then again she is bombarded by so many questions like "Wow! You have seen their daughter?" "Is she beautiful?" "Is she strong to?" and etc.

Lucy nervously laughed and answered "Yeah, I've seen her, she's beautiful and she's strong!" and thought "Wow! I just complimented myself!" while smirking in her head.

Natsu walked silently to his chair "It's the same!" he muttered under his breath and thought "I hate Heartfilia's!"

She looked at Natsu on the corner of her eyes and thought "Does he know?"

"Why do the two of you have the same name?" asked another blue-haired girl whose hair is curled up at the end.

"OH that…" she said and thought "Maybe I also change my name…oh yeah that's it!"

"Our parents gave birth to us on the same day! When Layla-sama named her daughter as "Lucy" my mom thought that if she'll name me Lucy, I can also be like her!" she said with a smile and mentally complimented herself for the great idea she thought. Now she got the courage to lie (A/N: remember! Don't you ever lie! Don't try this at home!XD)

"I don't like you!" somebody mumbled but they all heard it that made everyone quiet.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"You're from that family! Pfft… don't give me that crap!" he growled. Did you guess who it is?

"Natsu…"

"Don't call me by my name! You dare to call me by my first name when you're a part of that family!" he growled again and added "Even though you're a Hanna, you are on their side. You even got the same name of their daughter, hah! That's so funny, right?" he paused and glared at her and said "Don't dare come any closer to me!"

Lucy is scared. She doesn't know that he dislike… no more like hated the Heartfilia's that much. She felt a pain in her heart. "What is this?" she thought and tried hard not to cry. "I just wanted to be a friend!" she muttered that she can only hear, but the heighten hearing of the dragon slayers heard it.

"Friend?" Natsu asked laughing sarcastically. "Don't give me that crap! I don't want her on the guild!" he glared making everyone shivers and nodded but one man disagreed.

"Hey, Flame-brain! The Guild is not yours, you know?" the guy said making everyone turn to him.

Lucy just stayed silent.

Natsu growled and yelled "She's one of those Heartfilia bastards!"

"She isn't!" the guy said while unbuttoning his shirt unconsciously.

"Yeah Natsu! She didn't do anything!" the blue-haired bookworm said.

"And you really like her when you two just met!" said the short white-haired girl.

"I don't know the real her when I met that girl!" Natsu shouted (Whoa! Gildarts haven't wake up yet!)

"And Natsu…" said the red-haired beauty "She's a Hanna! She just admired Heartfilia's!"

"But…" Natsu protested but interrupted by a…

"It's okay!" Lucy said softly while looking down.

Then she immediately went to the chair where her teacher told her to seat.

They stayed silent for a minute then…

"Friends?"

"Huh?" she asked looking at the person. Her eyes grew wide at the sight.

Natsu dragneel is standing beside her table while looking outside the window, hands in front of her making a deal.

Lucy smiled at the sight then grinned and shouted "OF COURSE!" handing her hand to shake his.

They all cheered and the girls immediately rush to Lucy while shoving Natsu away and hug her one by one… everything's perfect, this is what she like, to have friends not to be a prisoner of that mansion-like-prison and always been protected by her parents, Dragneel is her friend and wanted to be friend forever (A/N: don't talk about forever Lucy! We aren't done yet!) … Everything's perfect that is when…

The wonderful scene has been broken by a growl.

"YOU BRATS! I told you to not wake me up!" he growled with a dark aura emitting on his body, and again another table is seen in a dust (Poor table!), Gildarts or their English adviser unconsciously used his crash magic and destroy again their poor table.

His students gulped and immediately went to their proper seat and stayed quiet for the rest of the class, not wanting to taste the pulp of the most powerful wizard of Fairy Tail.

LUNCH!(Lucy's POV)

"Luuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaan! That was sooooooooooooo cooooooooool!" Levy-chan said in between drinking juice, ohh? By the way Levy-chan… she is the blue-haired bookworm that asked me where I live, can't you believe it? She is actually a bookworm, I already like her when she said she likes book… and we become best friends, that was quick right? But who cares? I like her already from the start.

"Yeah!" Erza said nodding while eating strawberry cake, can't you believe it? This scarlet-haired woman is who they call the Titania because she's the strongest female wizard in fairy tail… and also the most unbelievable thing is, she can eat a hundreds of strawberry cake but didn't get any fats, wow such a girl! I admired her already… and also she scared Nat-err Dragneel-san a lot! And the great thing is, she's the student council president!

"Yeah right?" Lisanna-chan said smiling sweetly to me. Lisanna-chan, she's so nice, and ohh… she got a neechan who is so very pretty actually they look alike, just like me and mom hehe… and also she got an annoying niichan who always put a 'man' in every single sentence he got, he even called me a man! Pretty annoying!

"And you make Juvia's Gray-sama on your side, Love rival!" Juvia said glaring at me. Oh Juvia, I already told her that I don't like Gray the way she likes him and also she really got this weird stalking habit to Gray and always talk in third person, but I think she's cool, I like her a lot and maybe she likes me too.

"I wish they'll like me too, the way I like them." I thought smiling.

**TBC…**

**Like it? If yes… do review so I'll know that you're still reading it… Please? And also the reason why I don't reply to your review is because, I'm shy! Hehe… sorry!**

**LucyHanna111… see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello minna! I'm back for a new chapter!**

**This chapter contains of "Why Dragneel's and Heartfilia's are enemies" this is requested by the Guest who reviewed.**

**ARIGATOU Guest-san!**

**For the Reviewers:**

**Mynallys: and thank you too… I wish you'll like this chapter too! :D**

**Thrish-neko: Natsu will know, but maybe in later chapters and I won't be sure if he'll be mad or not! :P just keep in touch! Thanks for the review by the way!**

**GuiltyCrown09: yeah right? I'll make him a softie sometimes! Haha… Maaaaaaaaaybe! I like the hardass Natsu! XD**

**GoldenRoseTanya: thanks for all your reviews by the way! :D**

**Jenn: thanks for that wonderful review! Haha you help me a lot! You give me some ideas and it really brought me to tears… ARIGATOU!**

**Guest: hear ya go! Thanks for the review by the way!**

**And also thanks to:**

**Lunagorn, Flamingphoenix4, FudoTwin17, No clue, Yuni-sama, GoldenRoseTanya, Guest, GuiltyCrown09 and FairyTailxNaLu for the reviews in chapter 1 and 2.**

**CHAPTER 4! ENJOY!**

The student's are now going to their respected dorms or what we say going home.

"Lu-chan! Just get a dorm in the Fairy hills!" Levy whined.

"Yeah Lucy!" Erza added.

"The Fairy Hills got nice rooms and especially bathrooms!" Lisanna added squealing.

"And Juvia know you'll love it too!" Juvia said.

Lucy giggled.

"What's so funny Lu-chan?" Levy pouted.

"You guys are funny!" she said giggling and added "It's not that I don't like dorms it's just that… my parents are the one who gets my apartment in Strawberry Street and Lisanna it got a nice bathroom too!" she replied.

"Aww Lu-chan!" Levy again pouted while Lisanna runs towards Lucy and holds both her hands in hers and said "Can I take bath there sometimes!"

The girls sweat dropped.

"Sure?" Lucy said more like asking.

"Yes!" Lisanna exclaimed jumping up and down and squealing.

"Okay guys! I gotta go! Bye-bye!" Lucy said turning around and runs outside the school grounds waving her right hand side to side.

The girls sighed in defeat and bid their farewell to Lucy and immediately went to Fairy Hills.

~AT LUCY~

Lucy just entered the apartment her parents choose.

"Ahh… I'm exhausted! I'm home minna!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Welcome home Hime!" a pink-haired maid who have a pair of chains on both her wrist said bowing.

"Don't be so formal, Virgo!" Lucy replied trying to straighten the maid who is bowing, she hates the thought of her friends-servants bowing down to her.

"How's the school, Lucy-sama?" asked a man who wears sunglasses and a formal suit of a butler, and the most hilarious is that he wears a horn that looks like goat's horn.

"Its fine, Capricorn! I got new friends and they are really nice!" she said smiling.

"That's a great start, Lucy-sama!" he said getting her bag.

"Thanks! By the way, where are the others?" Lucy asked.

"Aquarius (tutor) and Scorpio (bodyguard) had a date and Leo (bodyguard and driver) also got a date. Cancer (designer and hair stylist) and Aries (chef) are cooking for dinner. Taurus is cleaning the apartment. Sagittarius (guard) is outside the apartment guarding, you already saw him outside. Gemi and Mini (messenger) are reporting to your parents that you're already here in the apartment. (A/N: by the way, Lucy's friends-servants are also her spirits)" Capricorn answered calmly.

"Ohh! So I don't have any tutorials tonight… Whoohoo…!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Hime are you hungry?" Virgo asked.

"Yeah… a little! Be back later! Gonna take a bath first!" Lucy replied while running towards her room.

"Okay, hime! Punishment?" Virgo replied that she earns a "NO!" and a slam of a door.

~ THEN! ~

"Ahhh…" Lucy exclaimed while dipping her right foot on the tub. "A nice bubble bath after a tiresome day!" she said and thought about the day that has happen.

"Dragneel, eh?" she muttered then she sighed remembering the day her mother told her why Dragneel's and Heartfilia's hate each other.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

"**Mom! Why can't I go to school like any other kids?" a little girl with blond hair said crawling to her bed.**

**The mother of the kid named Layla replied "Don't you like Aquarius teaching you?" her mother asked smiling.**

**Lucy shook her head and said "No, it's not that!" and added "Even though she's strict I love her! But mom… why is it I can't go to a normal school like other kids?" she pouted.**

**Layla smiled at her daughter and said "Because of Dragneel's, dear!"**

"**Dragneel's?" asked little Lucy.**

**Her mother nodded and said "If they'll know the only daughter of the Heartfilia's is going to the school they'll kidnap you and used you to make us do whatever they want! Mama and Papa will never put you in danger!"**

"**Why?" Lucy asked confused.**

"**It is because Dragneel's and Heartfilia's are enemies!" she replied smiling.**

"**Why enemies? Did something happen? I hate people fighting!" the little girl muttered.**

**Layla giggled and said "You really are a smart kid! It happens at the great magic ball, in which all the honorable and richest family are gathered. It's a party for them to make contracts and help their magic corporation. That's the first time Dragneel's and Heartfilia's encountered, Mama and Papa haven't married yet so I just heard this from papa. At that time and even now the Dragneel's and Heartfilia's are the richest and respected family but the Dragneel's are the known strongest because of their magic. It's called Dragon Slayer Magic…"**

"**So they slay Dragons? They're bad people!" Lucy said cowering in fear.**

**Layla shook her head and said "No they not! Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of magic that has the same abilities of a dragon, Marvell's, Redfox's, Cheney's and Eucliffe's has the same magic too, but Dragneel's are number 1 and also Dragon slayer magic is a type of magic that can slay a dragon."**

"**So? Dragneel's are strong but bad people?" Lucy asked.**

**Layla nodded then continue her story "At that time you're father wants to have contracts with Dragneel's, because if Dragneel's and Heartfilia's combined in power and wealth it'll be the best magic corp. in the world but when you're father approach the Dragneel's who is talking to Eucliffe's, he heard they're conversation "Heartfilia's? They can't keep up to Dragneel's, what are they saying 'Dragneel's and Heartfilia's are in the same level' pfft… don't make me laugh!" the Dragneel's said laughing, and your father is a kind of you know… get's easily mad. He immediately approached the Dragneel's and said "So you wanted to know who's better? Then we'll see!" at that the Dragneel's turns around and glares at him but your father didn't backed away and also glared back. Then he never saw the Dragneel's and did he's best for the magic corp. to not lose to the Dragneel's."**

"**Isn't that kind of a simple fight? Why are they so into it?" the little girl asked pouting.**

"**They're businessmen, you see?" Layla said smiling.**

"**I don't get it! And because of that I can't go to school!" the little blonde said whining.**

**~ END OF FLASHBACK ~**

"I really don't get them and why is it Natsu is so mad at Heartfilia's? It's not that bad of an argument!" Lucy thought groaning while playing at the pink bubbles around her.

"What did the Heartfilia's do to them?" she muttered.

**TBC…**

**Okay? That is a boring reason! Hahaha… I'm sorry! The NEXT CHAPTER will be the REASON why Natsu hates Heartfilia's.**

**REVIEW PLEASE? And any suggestions?**

**LucyHanna111 signing out… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh yeah! LucyHanna is on the building! Another chapter is up! Thanks for the reviews minna-san! I'm so grateful!**

**Remember: suck at English!**

**Chapter 5 of ENEMIES!**

**ENJOY!**

After that night of thinking why Natsu hates Heartfilia's so much Lucy haven't taken any sleep last night.

Lucy groaned with panda-like eyes while walking on the hallways towards her classroom. She murmurs under her breath something like 'why am I thinking about him?'

"Whatcha thinking?" someone asked her from behind.

She turns around and saw the one who conquered her mind and groaned again.

"What? Did I do something?" asked a confused Natsu behind her.

"No! It's not that! You sure you forgive me already?" she asked frowning.

He nodded and said "Yeah!"

She smiled softly at him making him looked down on the ground and asked "What are you thinking anyway?"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"You already asked! What is it?" he replied grinning trying to lighten the gloomy aura.

"Why do you hate Heartfilia's that much?" she asked looking straight in the eye at him.

He flinched when he heard that and said "They ruined my family!"

"Ruined? What do you mean?" she asked shocked.

"I'll talk to you later about that! Want to be a Guild member first after Lunch?" he asked grinning trying to change the subject.

Lucy just sighed and nodded thinking "maybe he doesn't want to talk about it! I'm gonna make him spill it all out the next time we talk!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then (after LUNCH)

.

.

.

.

.

.

The two walked in silence towards a building.

"We're here!" exclaimed Natsu breaking the silence.

"Wow! This is Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked amazed.

Natsu nodded and grinned at her taking her hands in his not knowing the blushed the blonde is making then kicked the door shouting "I'M BACK!"

They all greeted them by "WELCOME BACK!"

"Come on! Let's put a mark on you, so you can be a Fairy Tail mage!" Natsu said grinning while tugging on her hands to come with him.

They went to a bar-like and saw a white-haired girl cleaning a mug.

"My… my! Are you Lucy?" she asked smiling at the blonde.

"Hai…" she exclaimed happily, admiring the white-haired Goddess then added "I'm Lucy Hea-"she paused and sweated.

"Lucy what?" asked the white-haired beauty confusedly.

"Lucy Ha-Hanna!" the blonde stuttered. "That was closed!" She thought sweating.

"Oh... hi Lucy! I'm Mirajane Strauss!" the white-haired beauty said smiling while wiping the mug clean.

"Strauss? Are you…" Lucy said but interrupted by Mira who said "Yes! I'm Lisanna's neechan!"

"Ohh… so that's why you look alike!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hai hai! By the way… they say you're going to enter Fairy Tail!" she asked.

"Hai Mirajane-san!" Lucy said, eyes sparkling in admiration.

The white-haired beauty giggled and walked out of the bar-like place and said "Wait here! I'm going to tell master!"

Lucy nodded and smiled.

Natsu felt like being forgotten so he tapped her shoulder and said "Congrats! Let's wait for Gramps!"

Lucy looked at him then nodded.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" someone shouted.

Natsu looked around and saw a blue-like thing flying towards him.

*BAAAM*

The blue-like thing slam on his face making him falls on the ground.

"HAPPY! Where have you been?" asked Dragneel to the blue-like thing while taking 'it' of to his face.

"You left me!" Happy said with big teary eyes.

"Did I?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Is that a cat?" asked Lucy surprised.

Happy and Natsu looked at her.

"He's an exceed and… my partner!" Natsu replied.

"Who is she?" Happy asked Natsu looking at Lucy from head to toe.

"Oh this is Lucy, Happy! And Lucy this is Happy!" Natsu said introducing them to each other.

"Is she your girlfriend, Natsu?" the blue cat asked.

Lucy and Natsu blushed shouting "NO!" making the guild looked at them.

Lucy bowed and said 'sorry!' while the two just laughed at her antics.

Then the 'Master' walked out and said "So who's the new recruit?"

Everyone looked at him and pointed at Lucy's direction. The blonde eyes bulged out from its place and mentally shouted "THE PRINCIPAL!"

"Lucy?" the old man asked.

"Yes?" she asked still shocked that the Principal is the one running the Guild.

"You're in!" he said grinning.

The Guild roars.

.

.

.

.

Then

.

.

.

.

"There you go!" said the white-haired beauty stomping something on her right forearm.

Her forearm glows, after taking the thing off and the Fairy Tail Guild mark is on her right forearm colored pink.

The blonde squealed while the white-haired beauty giggled at her.

"Natsu! Natsu! I got the mark!" Lucy said showing her right forearm to him.

"Hai! Hai! Come on! Let's take a job!" Natsu said grinning.

Lucy nodded.

"Take me!" the blue exceed whined.

The two laughed at him and nodded making him jump in joy.

The Guild doors pride open.

Gray and Erza walked in then walked towards the request bored where Lucy, Natsu and Happy are standing.

"Yo! You in?" asked Gray half-naked.

Lucy nodded happily.

"Let's take a job then!" Erza said sternly.

"Hey! Me, Lucy and Happy are already going on a job!" said Natsu protesting.

Erza glared at him and asked "Do you have anything to say?"

"No, sir!" Natsu replied saluting.

Lucy giggled.

"This will do!" said Gray looking at a paper.

"WHAT? I wanted to choose!" Natsu whined.

"Better luck next time, Ash-brain!" Gray said smirking.

Natsu glared at him and said "I'm the one who said we're going on a mission first, Bastard!"

"That's the thing slow poke! First come first serve!" Gray said glaring at him.

"I smell fighting! Are you two fighting?" asked the scarlet-haired mage.

"No, sir!" the two rival-best friend immediately answered not wanting to be beaten in a pulp.

"Good! What's the mission Gray?" Erza asked.

Gray handed her the paper and she read it.

**It says:**

**HELP! MONSTERS ARE DESTROYING OUR VILLAGE!**

**Reward: 400, 000 Jewels**

"This'll be a great experience for Lucy!" Erza said nodding then added looking at her team mates "Tomorrow at 10:00 am, don't be late! We'll meet here at the guild!"

"MONSTERS?" Lucy shouted shocked.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"No! No! No! No! I am not going on that job!" Lucy said shaking her head and hands.

"Oh? You scared?" Natsu asked smirking.

"No hell! Let's go on that job!" Lucy said determined.

Natsu grinned and thought sadly "Lucy's not a Heartfilia!"

**TBC…**

**I'll continue Natsu's story on the next chapter… soooooon! Jaa! Leave a review please? Thanks *bow* aye!**

**LucyHanna signing out!^_^v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey? Sorry for the late update! Hontou Ni gomenasai! By the way… thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Gihee…**

**And for all the reviews about why Natsu thought sadly about Lucy not being a Heartfilia is all here in the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Remember: I suck at English!**

**So ENJOY!**

The team is now going to the train station for them to arrive faster in a certain town called Hargeon.

"A-are w-we go-going t-to r-ride a-a t-r-r-r-r-r-rain?" a paling pink-haired man asked stuttering.

"Of course we do! Are you insane? Hargeon is miles away from here!" Lucy said emphasizing the miles and spreading her arms apart.

"Lucy! You are a meanie!" He replied pouting with tears in the corner of his eyes.

Lucy glared at him and asked "Why the hell did I become a meanie? Idiot!"

"Don't you know that Dragon Slayers has motion sickness? Except for mom and Wendy of course…" he said muttering the last part.

"Huh? Why the hell do you have motion sickness?" Lucy asked shocked.

"It's like our weaknesses! Don't ask anymore, it's embarrassing!" Natsu said looking away and crossed his arm above his chest with a tint of pink in his cheek.

"Well, well? Our great Salamander is embarrassed about something?" snickered Gray at the back.

"Wanna go, droopy eyes?" Natsu shouted and glared at the said guy.

"Come er' squinty eyes!" Gray replied glaring and head butting the pink-haired salamander.

"Are you two fighting?" said by the scarlet-haired female at the back.

The two immediately stiffened and hold each other's arm by their shoulder then shook their head.

"Good!" Erza said nodding her head.

"_Passengers of Magnolia the train are now moving! Kindly aboard the train!"_ said a female voice.

"Come on guys! The train is moving!" Lucy said walking towards the train.

Erza, Gray and a cursing Natsu is following behind while Happy is floating in the air using his Aera magic.

::::::::: Then

"Kyaaaa….." Lucy shouted girlishly while running away with a bunch of monster chasing her from behind.

"Lucy!" they all said sighing. Why the hell these monsters are only attacking Lucy?

"Guys! HELP ME!" Lucy growled.

"Hey Lucy! What did ya' do to them?" Natsu shouted.

An anime vein pop out in Lucy's forehead.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THEM! JUST PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE…. KYAA! HELP ME!" Lucy shouted still running.

"Marry me!" the monsters shouted in unison with hearts on their eyes.

Lucy cried and shouted "NOOOOOO!" while running hands in the air.

An anime vein pop out in Natsu's forehead when he heard the monsters shouted "_Marry me!"_

The others looked at him in confusion.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Flame-brain?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow, hands on his pants without a shirt.

"Natsu? You okay?" Happy asked in concern.

"Maybe Natsu is jealous!" Erza suggested crossing her arms above her armored chest.

"N-no, I-I a-am n-n-not!" Natsu shouted stuttering while blushing.

"Now I'm sure! Natsu is jealous because Lucy is the one being chased by the monsters!" Erza said nodding her head.

Natsu falls on the ground anime style while the others sweat dropped at Erza's theory.

"DON'T JUST CHIT-CHAT THERE! Ugh… never mind!" Lucy shouted. She holds on her keys and waves a golden key in the air chanting a "_Gate of the Lion, I open thee… LEO!"_

A poof is heard. An orange haired man is seen in front of Lucy with an orange light on both of his hand.

"Regulus! Grant me your power!" he shouted then launch at the bunch of monsters shouting "Don't you dare lay a finger on my princess!"

:::::::::: Then

"Lusheeeeeee… who is this gay?" Happy said pointing to the orange haired man behind Lucy.

"I'm not gay!" muttered Loki sulking.

"Who the hell are ya'?" Natsu growled glaring at the said guy lighting his fist with flames. _"Why the hell am I angry? I wanted to be the one who saves Lucy!" _he thought.

Loki's eyes widen. "_This guy… it can't be! This is Dragon slayer magic! Why the hell does Lucy has a _friend_ Dragneel?"_

Lucy looked at Loki in concern. He's angry… but why?

Lucy then looked at her friends then glared hands on hips "His one of my spirits! Leo the Lion! You didn't help me! So I used my magic!"

"So this is Celestial spirit magic!" muttered Erza while Gray just nodded and Happy drooled the other two is glaring at each other.

Lucy tried to lighten up the mood so she asked "Err… why are you drooling Happy?" Lucy asked looking at the drooling blue exceed.

"Lusheee… Lion's are grown up cat! So Leo… we are brothers!" Happy exclaimed happily floating towards Loki.

"You called me gay earlier… but never mind! You're right! Lions are grown up cats! Anyway call me Loki!" Loki said grinning with a blue drooling exceed on his right shoulder.

"No, they are not!" Lucy replied shouting.

The others just laughed at her while Natsu is still glaring at Loki.

"Aren't the Lion one of the 12 golden keys? I heard only a Heartfilia can hold a golden celestial key!" Erza asked out of the blue.

At that Lucy hides her keys and fidgeted on her place. She doesn't know what to reply but thanks God Loki is here so he replied calmly "I requested Lucy Heartfilia-sama to be a temporary spirit of my princess here! I' am not the only one! The other 9 golden keys are Princess Possession in the meantime!"

The others looked dumbfounded. Why the hell a Heartfilia will give a key to Lucy even though it's just in a meantime but hello… who will protect her if her keys in the other's possession?

Lucy face-palmed_ "Why did I make him talk?" _Lucy thought to herself.

"What?" Loki asked confused.

"You're joking, right?" Gray asked raising a brow.

"No, I' am not! Princess is the temporary owner of the 10 golden keys Lucy-sama have but Princess can only open two gates at a time… a normal human mage can't summon the 10 gates at the same time!"

"So you are telling us that Lucy Heartfilia can summon you all in at the same time but our Lucy can't? She's that powerful?" Erza asked amazed about this Heartfilia.

"Don't call Princess yours!" he muttered then added "Yeah… that's what I'm telling you!"

Lucy mentally sighed in relief. Phew! That was a close one.

"Anyways? I'm going Princess!" he said and smiled at Lucy. Lucy smiled backed thanking him using the smile.

"Come on! Let's get our reward! After all… my first mission is done!" Lucy said grinning at the awkward silent after Loki disappeared.

The others sighed but just nodded. But Natsu is in deep thought after hearing what Loki just said, he remembers something he read (A/N: okay… Natsu reads! That's so OOC!)

"_**Celestial golden keys can only be used by the Heartfilia's." **_

He frowned. I wish you aren't a Heartfilia, because….

I 'am madly in love with you, Lucy!

**TBC…**

**Review please?! Anyway…. The reason I am not updating is because of my other story! Gomen!**

**Did you get why Natsu thought about it sadly?**

**Lucy Hanna signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey? I am back for a new chapter! It is because of a weird dream I have forgot but the dream I guess isn't that scary! I slept I guess at 9:30pm then I woke up at around 12:14am and can't go back to sleep again so I'll just update a new chapter! And thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! I so love you guys! ^_^v**_

_**Okay… then? Here you go!**_

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOY!**_

After that mission the team went home together to Magnolia.

"When will we go on another job?" Lucy asked as they walked in the middle of the Magnolia towards their favorite school. It was around 5:00pm. The school is open 24 hours but only for the Guild. Classes end at 4:00pm. When a mage go on a mission it has time limit because Fairy Tail Academy is a school not a high paying job. So here the four mages (plus Happy) walked their way home towards Fairy Tail Guild. It has been a week when they left Magnolia.

"Hmmmm? When will you like to go again?" asked Natsu, hands on the back of his head.

"You are weird Lucy! When we wanted to go on a job you don't wanted to go but now we are tired from the mission you wanted to go on one! You are weird… so weird!" Happy said while resting on Natsu's head.

"Don't rub it on me!" Lucy muttered angrily and glared at the cat. Natsu just laughed at Happy and Lucy. Happy got the same reaction as he first met Lucy. Lucy definitely is weird.

"Anyway Lucy… when will be the expiration date of the contract of your spirits? And do you have any spirits?" Erza asked carrying her oh-so-many-luggage.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! Can we see your spirits?" Gray asked eagerly. No one has ever seen Celestial magic because of the arguments between Dragneel's and Heartfilia's. So the first one ever saw the Celestial spirits are Lucy's team, including Natsu, Erza and Gray plus Happy.

'_CRAP!'_ Lucy thought sweating.

"Err… ahmm… the expiration date will be on… ahmm…" Lucy said fidgeting. Think brain! Think!

"You really are weird Lusheee!" Happy said.

"I am not!" Lucy shouted then a thought came into her head and so she said "It'll be after my whole year of class!"

"So you'll be gone after a year?" Natsu mumbled that only he can hear (and Happy who stifles a laugh at how obvious his partner is in love with at the new member. Happy knows it because he's also in love to a certain white female exceed) while slowing down his pace.

"Why did Lucy Heartfilia-sama gave you her keys anyway?" Erza added with serious look.

"Lucy-sama and I are friends." Lucy said smiling. This made Natsu 'Tsk' while glaring at nothingness. Lucy looked at his direction and frowned. Is he still mad?

"So that's why!" Erza said nodding her head.

"Come on, guys! I wanna see Lucy's spirits!" Gray whined making Natsu pissed off.

"We are here!" Natsu shouted not wanting to hear so much more about their stupid conversation.

"Sorry Gray! I can't… I need to regain my magic! It drains me out after summoning Loki yesterday." Lucy said apologetically and thought _'_You'll_ get suspicious on me! Loki said I can on summon two spirits at once…' _she then sighed. This'll be a hard one.

"Then you'll need to rest Lucy! You're not a Heartfilia so maybe that magic is overpowering you!" Erza said in concern.

Gray groaned while Lucy just smiled and nodded.

Natsu then kicked the door open that made his other team looked at his direction and he shouted with Happy "WE'RE BACK!"

They got a lot of 'welcome home' replied from the guild. Even though it's already 5 in the evening, students and the teachers are still on the guild.

They walked to the bar-like place and smiled to Mira.

"Welcome back!" Mira said smiling and added "Did you destroy something again?"

"No!" Natsu grunted. That is not a Fairy Tail mage supposed to be! We destroy!

"Lucy did the entire job!" Erza said smiling at Lucy's direction.

Lucy just smiled nervously. What does she mean destroy something?

"I'm here to report to the master! You guys can go home and rest!" Erza said gesturing to her companion.

"I'm going to stay here!" Gray said. Wondering where Juvia is. He frowned. She didn't shout 'Gray-sama' when he arrives.

"I'm going home with Wendy! How 'bout you Natsu?" Happy asked looking at his partner.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked confused. I thought Natsu is his partner. _'Who is this Wendy? Is she Natsu's girlfriend or something? But I have heard her somewhere… but where?'_ she frowns.

"I'm going to take Lucy home!" Natsu said grinning.

"WHAT!?" Lucy shouted in shocked after her daydream about this 'Wendy' girl and added "I can go home alone!"

"I insist!" Natsu said grinning while grabbing her wrist and added "Tell Wendy that I'm not going home tonight!" he said to Happy who nodded and float away with a huge smirk on his kitty-cat face.

They bolted out of the guild leaving the whole guild members with a dumbfounded look. What the hell was that?

:::::::::: Moments later!

"Go on!" Natsu said grinning, encouraging her to move forward. Lucy stopped every minute because of a certain someone she doesn't want to come with her. She turns around and glared at him.

"What do you mean by 'I'm not going home tonight'? Where are you staying?" she asked hardening her glare.

"I'm going to stay with you tonight!" Natsu said like it's nothing but a normal situation.

Lucy groaned and said "I can't entertain you!" she said and walked again.

"Then I'm the one who'll entertain you!" he said grinning following her behind then added "Are we there yet?"

Lucy stopped and turns around to glare at the guy who just grinned at her. She sighed and said "We're here!"

Natsu looked around excitedly and asked "Where?"

When Lucy pointed to an apartment he immediately bolted out and leaves Lucy behind with a trail of dust. Lucy groaned. What could happen?

When she arrived at her apartment she saw Natsu jump to her window and broke it like an expert thief. She just sighed. Is he really a Dragneel? Gonna teach him a lesson later.

She enters her front door seeing herself…err more like Gemini standing who handed her a letter. She looked at it confusedly looking at Gemini who just smiled at her. She grabbed the letter from Gemini's possession. A poof then is heard leaving her alone in her door. She opens the letter knowing that it's from her parents. Her eyes widened and gasped after reading it. What do they mean about this?

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Lucy shouted that reverberated by the whole city of Magnolia.

_**TBC…**_

_**WHAT IS THE LETTER SAYS? Can you guess? I so love where this story is going… nyahahahahahahahahahahahahah aha….**_

_**Clue: about Dragneel's and Heartfilia's.**_

_**I'm going to write the next chapter right now so if I'm satisfied then I'm going to update! Nyahaha…so expect to have two chapters this day! Because I'm always satisfied… hahaha**_

_**Hate it? Like it? Review please?**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay! As promise the next chapter is here! I am not yawning even a single minute cause I am so excited writing this chapter! Nyahahahahahaha….**_

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**_

"What happen?" Natsu asked after hearing the shout from the blonde he immediately went down and looked at her in concern. Did she got hurt or something? A thief?

He saw her sitting on the ground her eyes is wide from shocked maybe? She's shaking? What happen? She's holding a letter? What did the letter said that made her like this?

"N-Natsu?" she whispered and looked down on her lap.

Natsu grabbed the letter from her hand. She froze and tried to get back the letter but he is already reading it.

**Dear Lucy,**

**Papa is sick of this argument between the Heartfilia's and Dragneel's so Papa and I went to the Founder of the Dragneel's corp. Igneel Dragneel yesterday and made a contract with him to stopped the arguments. In good news Igneel-san agreed to your father because he's also old for fighting so to make sure about the contracts Igneel-san stated that you'll be marrying his only son Natsu Dragneel. Gladly I went with your father because your father is cursing something I do not know when he heard that! He love you so much dear, I 'am the one who approved the marriage contract so you can't back away now! Can't you believe it? My little girl is gonna get married! We'll pick you up tomorrow at 10:00 am so dressed up properly! Will be meeting the Dragneel's at the Dragneel's mansion.**

**PS don't worry honey! I saw Natsu-kun on the picture, he is so handsome! That's why I approved it!**

**Sincerely,**

**Mama/Layla Heartfilia **

Natsu froze. What the hell is this letter? Is this a prank or something?

Natsu looked at Lucy who is clutching on his pants.

"Natsu, don't get mad at me! Please? I don't want to hide being a Heartfilia but I really wanted to go to Fairy tail that's why I hide it and also if you guys will know I'm a Heartfilia, I'm sure you guys will hate me!" Lucy stated between her sobs.

Natsu sighed. He thought so! Why would his father wanted to clear this arguments? His been acting weird this passed days… maybe this is what his thinking lately. If father wants this then I won't disagree this is advantage to me too! Marrying Lucy? I would gladly accept it!

Natsu then looked at Lucy and playfully glared at her making her flinched and sob harder. What if I act I hated her? He mentally smirks at the idea. _'I want her to be the one who'll say she'll marry me!'_

"Get me food!" he mumbled.

"Huh?" Lucy said confused, halting her tears.

"I want something spicy! Being my fiancée and a liar you need to be punished!" he stated dangerously crossing his arm above his chest glaring at the cowering girl.

Lucy nodded and stands up then runs inside her kitchen to feed her future husband.

After Lucy left Natsu is left smirking evilly. This'll be good!

::::::::::: THEN!

"That is good!" Natsu sighs happily. They just finished eating after Lucy finished cooking their dinner.

Lucy smiled and said "Thank you!"

Natsu looked away to hide the blush that is creeping on his cheeks and said "I'll be the one who'll be sleeping on the bed! You'll sleep on the couch!"

"W-what?" Lucy asked shocked. He's not a gentleman at all.

"Then will you prefer sleeping with your future husband on the same bed?" he asked smirking.

Lucy blushed at the thought and shook her head side to side.

"Then sleep on the couch!" Natsu stated standing up and walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Lucy just sighed "I better get to sleep too!" she muttered and also walked up stairs to get some pillows and blankets.

When she walks in her supposed to be room she saw Natsu snoring on her bed. She just sighed and walked towards him. She kneeled down and brushed a strand of hair in his face. She smiled and kissed his forehead whispering "Goodnight." She then went to get an extra pillow and blanket. She walked out the room leaving a smiling Natsu with eyes wide awake.

:::::::::: THEN!

Natsu's POV

I groaned. Why the hell I can't sleep? The bed is comfortable enough but why can't I sleep? If this goes on I can't face Lucy's parents tomorrow, I can't let them see eye bags on me. I tried shutting my eyes out. I tossed and stirred. I groaned again. Why the hell I can't sleep? I sit up and looked at the bedroom door expecting someone will get in. I sighed. She's already asleep.

I stand up and walked out Lucy's room to where Lucy is. I saw her sleeping on the couch peacefully. I again sighed. How can she sleep peacefully here?

I carried her carefully not wanting to wake her up and climb up stairs to her room. I place her on her bed and looked at her angelic face. She's really beautiful. I smiled then smirk remembering what she said about herself.

"_**Lucy-sama?" asked by the blue-haired bookworm.**_

"_**The only daughter of the Heartfilia's!" Lucy said cheerfully.**_

_**Then again she is bombarded by so many questions like "Wow! You have seen their daughter?" "Is she beautiful?" "Is she strong to?" and etc.**_

_**Lucy nervously laughed and answered "Yeah, I've seen her, she's beautiful and she's strong!"**_

But I guess I can't disagree with that. Being a Heartfilia is strong enough and also she's very beautiful. I'm so lucky I met her. I smiled and cuddled with her. She moved. I froze. 'CRAP!' is she awake? But then I heard her snore so I guess not. She rested her head on my chest making me blushed. I yawned. I guess Lucy is the one I need for me to sleep. "Goodnight Lucy!" I murmured and sleep with the blonde I love in my arms.

_**TBC…**_

_**Did ya' like it? OMG! So many NaLu moments here!**_

_**Hope you like it! Please review, favorite and follow!**_

_**Thank you… read my other NaLu stories please? If you got time! Thank you very much!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out! Jaa...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey minna! Another chapter here! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! DAISUKI!**_

_**And I wanna thanks Beatress for her review! I really got an idea about her review… thank you so much!_**_

…

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English! So bare with me…**_

_**And by the way… I will be saying sorry for Igneel's attitude here! I don't want him to be a bad guy but I can't help it! SORRY!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOY!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

'It's so warm'…. It's like someone's with me. I remember Natsu slept on my bed and I'm on my couch but why is it it's so comfortable like I'm on my bed. Wait…. I'm on my bed! I open my eyes in alert and tried to sit up but found I can't. There's an arm on my waist! OH MY! But this arm is kind of muscular and it's so warm. I can't help but admire it. WAIT WHAT? MUSCULAR? I turn around and so no one but my soon-to-be-husband snoring while hugging me. I blushed. Soon to husband? Ohh… I forgot!

I sighed. I then yawned and tried to get out of Natsu's grasps but I can't so I just stayed there until he wakes up. Suddenly my doorbell rang. 'WHO THE HELL WOULD GO HERE AT…' I stopped my thoughts and looked at my alarm clock "…09:57 am" I muttered scowling. And then I remember it! Mama and Papa will come!

"Natsu!" I whispered.

"Hmmm…?" He hummed and tightened his grip on me.

I groaned and tried to get out of his grasps but he just tightened it. "Natsu!" I growled and stirred to face him. What I saw makes my heart flutter.

"Morning Lucy!" he said with a tired grin. WHY IS IT HE'S SO ADORABLE LIKE THIS? It's like we're really a married couple. I blushed, daydreaming about our future.

"Lucy?"

Isn't he still mad at me? I greeted him a 'Mornin'!' with a nod. Then again we heard my doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Natsu asked yawning.

"Mama and Papa!" I muttered and added "Did you forget that they'll be picking me up today!" I saw Natsu drained with blood. He stood up and runs towards my bathroom leaving me with a dumbfounded look.

"What's wrong with him?" I muttered and yawned. I then walk out my room to open the door wondering how I got in my room when the couch is on the first floor. I just shrugged it off. Maybe I just sleep walk. I blushed at the thought of cuddling with Natsu. I shook my head and stand in front of the door. Taking a deep breath I then hold the door knob to open it. When I open it, I am crushed into a hug by no other than my over-protective parents.

"Lucy! We are not going to the Dragneel's! I won't let you get married!" my father, Jude Heartfilia said sternly holding both my shoulders while looking at me in the eyes.

"Ohh..? So you're disobeying me?" my mother said glaring at papa with a… what is that? Is that a WHIP? Yes, it's a whip… on her hands. I thought it's just me who uses whip but I guess the phrase 'like mother, like daughter' really is true.

I can't help but giggle. My father is still scared of my mom. They're so cute together.

"Hello! My future mother and father-in-law!" said a voice on the stairs. I turn around and saw the only son of the Dragneel's standing at my stairs with a charming smile on his handsome face. Why is he acting like this? I really got a bad feeling about this!

"Natsu-kun?" asked Mama shocked.

Natsu nodded and smiled politely. A shiver runs down my spine. What is he doing? I thought he hates Heartfilia's.

"YOU… SON OF THE DRAGNEEL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH MY DAUGHTER ALONE?" my father growled dangerously.

"Oh My God! Did something happen between you two?" my mom squealed running by my side and give me a tight hug. I can feel my face heating up as I denied a "NO!" but my mom just squealed and said "I'm gonna be a grand mommy!"

I sighed and looked at Natsu. He's also blushing? I looked away to hide my blushed but then I saw my father sulking at the corner, muttering something I can't hear. I can't help but giggle. I really love them.

"Come on, Lucy! Dressed up! We'll be meeting Igneel-san! We promise we'll be there at lunch so hurry up!" my mom said holding my wrist and dragged me upstairs towards my room. I heard father shouting a "Not 'we'! It's just 'you'! I'll be staying her with my precious daughter!"

I can't help but giggle. I then shouted "Be careful Natsu! My father will kill you! I still wanted to see you after I'm done dressing up!" I know. Even though I can't see them right now. I know Natsu is sweating bullets.

::::::::: THEN!

_**Normal POV**_

After Lucy and her mother is nowhere to be seen. Jude Heartfilia glared at the nervous boy.

"So… care to explain?" Jude asked and smiled at the boy politely.

Natsu stood there frozen. _'Does he have monthly sickness or something what did they call that again? Ohh… its menstruation! I thought only girls have that?'_

"E – Explain?" Natsu asked stuttering.

"What are you doing here? Someone told me that the only son of the Dragneel's gravely hated the Heartfilia's! So I'm asking… what are you, who hated Heartfilia's that much doing in here at my lovely daughter's apartment?" Jude asked seriously.

Natsu flinched and blushed looking at the other side to hide it and said "I can't say it that easily! It's embarrassing!"

Jude raised an eyebrow.

Natsu groaned and said "Okay! I'm in love with your daughter, sir! I would like to have her hand in marriage even though we're still 17! I can wait!"

Jude smiled.

"Please take care of her for me!"

Natsu grinned and nodded.

Then Lucy and her mother climb down the stairs ready to go.

Lucy is dressed in a red dress that showed her back that reach in her mid thighs. Her hair is tied up in a curly pony tail with a silvered 5 inches high heel (A/N: OKAY! DON'T ASKED! I'M HORRIBLE AT DESCRIBING! SORRY).

"Okay! Let's go!" Layla said smiling widely she then turn to Natsu and asked "You coming with us?" who nodded in response.

"I'm glad you aren't dead, Natsu!" Lucy said smirking.

Natsu playfully glared at her. He then smirked and takes her hand and leaned in whispering on her ear "I already got your hands in marriage! You're so beautiful!" and kissed her cheek.

This made Lucy blushed and runs out the apartment leaving a squealing Layla, a smiling Jude and a smirking Natsu.

:::::::::: THEN!

When they arrived at the Dragneel's mansion, there stood the founder of the Dragneel's corp. in black tux having an expressionless face.

"Welcome to Dragneel's, Heartfilia's!" he said seriously.

"Call us by our names Igneel-san!" Layla said smiling while holding her husband's right arm.

Igneel just nodded. He then turns to looked at Lucy who is carrying a puking Natsu.

"You can come in! My wife and daughter are waiting inside, I wanted to talk to my son in private!" he said looking at the Heartfilia's who smiled and nodded at him.

When the Heartfilia's we're nowhere in sight Igneel spoke "You just need to pretend in this stupid engagement to make them trust us so we can make them go down!" he said and walked inside the mansion leaving a wide eyed Natsu.

_**TBC…**_

_**I'm sorry for Igneel's OOC-ness!**_

_**Let me see the reviews so I can update faster! PLEASE?**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I got this argument with my father and he took all of my enjoyment away that's why I haven't updated! Gomenasai! I really hate him! He's such a selfish bastard!**_

_**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! OMG! I'm so happy! KYAAAAAAA! And someone requested a new story! I have an idea but I don't think you'll be happy if I post a new story 'cause I'm so slow in updating chapters and I still got stories that I haven't updated yet! *sulk* gomen! If you guys will approve it then I'm going to post tomorrow but if not then I won't!**_

_**This'll be the summary of my new story:**_

_**Another AU: Lucy and Natsu are best friends. Natsu wanted to become a popular singer and went to America to be one. He promises Lucy to come back to her but when he comes back after two years and become a popular singer who's this girl with him? "She's my girlfriend!"**_

_**JUST REVIEW IF YOU LIKE ME TO POST IT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, Hiro-sama does!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**_

Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist when he enters the mansion. His eyes burn's with a murderous intent. 'What the hell he meant by that?' he thought to his self. He walked towards the living room and saw his mother and Lucy's mother chatting happily while Lucy is chatting with his little sister, Wendy. His father and Lucy's father didn't say a single word and just stay quiet at their place.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed happily when he saw Natsu enters the living room. "Come sit with me!" she said patting her right side for him to sit, Wendy is at her left side.

Natsu's anger drifted away when he saw Lucy's smiling face. He grinned and walked towards her sitting at her right side and holds her hands between his. Lucy blushed red. Their mothers and Natsu's sister both squealed while Lucy's father sulk. Unknown to them Igneel smirked at the sight.

"OH MY GOD! When is the engagement party?" Layla Heartfilia exclaimed grinning widely.

"Let's make it faster, maybe tomorrow?" Grandine Dragneel exclaimed happily.

"No! Grandi-chan… we need to prepare a huge party for them so maybe next week!" Layla suggested.

They all sweat dropped even Igneel did.

"They're fast!" Jude Heartfilia muttered.

"Grandi-chan?" Natsu mumbled.

"I agree, La-chan! So next week it is! All of our children's classmates are invited and all the dragon slayers will come! OMG! I can't wait! I can also invite our contractors, I'm sure they'll gladly come!" Grandine replied.

'La-chan?' they all thought sweat dropping.

"Ermm… mom, Grandine-san? Aren't you all too fast?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Ohh… dear! Call me mother!" Grandine said giggling.

"You two are in love with each other! Why wouldn't we make it fast?" Layla said daydreaming about her grand children.

Grandine nodded and holds Layla's hand between hers and squealed.

They all sighed at the two mothers in front of them.

"I can't wait to have a nee-chan!" Wendy exclaimed happily looking at Lucy.

Lucy blushed and smiled.

Natsu looked at his father and mouthed "Mother and Wendy do not know about me pretending?"

When his father understands what he said, he shook his head. Natsu turn back to look at the squealing mothers and side-glares his father.

Lucy stole a looked at Natsu and looked away blushing at the thought of marrying such a handsome guy.

"When will be their wedding?" when the two heard this coming from Wendy they blushed madly.

"Ohh… I think when Lucy's 18! Natsu is 18 right now right?" Layla asked Grandine who nodded.

"When will Lucy become 18?" Grandine asked eagerly.

"This July first!" Layla grinned.

"That's 3 months to go!" Grandine exclaimed. Not knowing Igneel's huge smirked.

"Yeah! I can't wait for it!" the two mothers again started squealing.

Natsu stands up and tugged on Lucy hands and said "I'm gonna tour Lucy around the mansion!" Natsu muttered walking out the living room with a protesting Lucy.

"Natsu-nii… can I come?" Wendy asked with puppy-eyes.

Natsu laughed at her little sister and ruffled her hair saying "Not now! I want an alone time with Lucy!"

At that Lucy blushed madly and stopped protesting while their mothers started squealing again. Wendy pouted but nodded her head.

"What if you'll do an inappropriate thing to my daughter?" Jude asked standing up with a deadly aura.

A shiver runs down Natsu's spine. Fathers are definitely scary! Natsu gulped. Lucy's mother then stands up and smiled at Natsu saying "its okay Natsu! You can tour her!" she then turns towards Jude Heartfilia and glares at him reequipping a whip. "Do you have something to say huh?"

Jude cowered in fear and shook his head.

"Mom! When did you know how to reequip?" Lucy asked happily.

"I'll teach you after your marriage!" Layla said turning to her daughter with a warm smile. Lucy pouted and felt a tugged on her hands. She looked up and saw Natsu smiled at her. She can't help but smiled back. They then walked out the mansion leaving their family alone to discuss about their engagement. They first tour outside the mansion.

"Where will we go?" Lucy asked tightening her grip on Natsu's hands.

"Dragneel's green house!" he replied also tightening his grip on hers.

She smiled and clutched her chest. Her heart beat doesn't slow down a little bit.

When the two arrived at the Green house seeing so many colorful flowers with different kinds of butterflies flying around Lucy can't help but gasped in awe. What a beautiful sight it is (A/N: and the author doesn't know how to describe!)

Natsu stopped in his tracks making Lucy bumped in his back.

"Why did you stop? Something wrong?" Lucy hissed rubbing her sore nose.

Natsu turn around and looked at her seriously saying "Let's run away together!"

_**TBC…**_

_**Gomen! I know it's short! Sorry! PLEASE REVIEW! And also approve my new story! I'll write it right now! Thank you!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey minna! I'm really sorry for the late update… this and this happens and I'm updating my other story! GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIII! Alsoooooooooo… thank you so much for your reviews minna! Thank you *bows***_

_**Reviews:**_

**Kitsuri Harumi:** I know right? But I can't help it! This is the only thing I could do to make it more interesting! Anyways thank you!

**FairyTail2125138:** thank you Ki-Chan! I'm sorry I haven't pm you last night because I have fallen asleep and right now there's something I need to do… I just updated this chappy because it's been such a long time I haven't updated here! I'm sorry! I'll try to pm you if I got time! I promise!

**Yuni-sama:** I know! Me either… but I can't help it! Thanks!

**GoldenRoseTanya:** what a big 'OH' you got there! Thank you!

**FairyTailLover333:** hai… thank you!

**Beatress:** Hahaha… thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Rose Tiger:** My oh! Haha… thank you!

**Pretzel101:** hai… here it is! Thank you!

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** thank you! Here it is! Thanks for being patient!

**SakuraIchigoDark:** thank you! When you review this… I reread my story over and over again and it really is like a week just passed… Wow! I'm so embarrassed!

**Fairytaillover:** yeah right! Thank you!

**Rinny-Senpai32:** thank you!

**Nightrader1234:** don't worry! They really don't know! Thank you!

**KawaiiOdango:** thank you!

**CupcakeGirl633:** I'm so sorry! I'm glad you like it! Anyways thank you!

**Celestial-Mage231:** if you wanted to run away together, just say so! I would gladly come! Hahaha… kidding! Thanks!

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**_

Lucy's eyes grew wide when she heard that. She immediately let go of Natsu's hand and step back.

"W-what are y-you t-talking about?" Lucy stuttered smiling nervously.

"Father has something on his mind!" he mumbled but Lucy heard it loud and clear.

Lucy froze. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Natsu sighed and run his hand through his hair.

"Tell me!" Lucy insisted.

"Do you love me?" he asked looking at her in her eyes.

Lucy blushed and fidgeted on her place.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he asked smiling.

Lucy blushed madly and shook her head.

Natsu again sighed. "What if I told you I'm in love with someone else?" he asked looking away.

Lucy froze. Her heart beat stopped for a second.

Natsu looked at her and smiled "what is your answer?" he asked.

"I-I do-don't k-know!" she stuttered looking down.

If Lucy would lift her head up she could see Natsu grinning like an idiot but she didn't so he hold her chin and lift her head up to face his. He leaned down making Lucy stiffened on her place. She knows what he's doing. So she closed her eyes and leaned towards him. Their lips are just inches apart when suddenly…

"Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee! Mama and Papa are waiting for you gu… Ehh? Something wrong?" Wendy asked blinking confusedly while looking at the blushing Lucy and an angry Natsu.

"Nothing's wrong, Wendy! You go first! We'll be coming in a minute!" Lucy said smiling sweetly but blushing at the same time. Natsu is cursing something under his breath.

When Wendy is out of sight Natsu sighed and looked at Lucy again who blushed at his intense gaze.

"Where were we?" he asked smirking.

Lucy blushed and shook her head and said "Tell me first!"

Natsu again sighed and looked at her. He then grinned mischievously.

:::::::::: THEN!

"We'll be sleeping here for the night?" Lucy asked to her mother who is smiling sweetly with her father behind who is sulking.

Layla Heartfilia shook her head and said "Me and Papa will go home! But you'll be sleeping here!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Lucy shouted making all the Dragneel's faint (A/N: they got an awesome hearing, Earthlings!) "But why?" she whined.

"Because, you'll be staying with your fiancée!" her mother said smiling.

"We are not Engage!" Lucy hissed.

"Yet!" her mother continued then she added "Take care, honey! Bye Grandi-chan, Igneel-san, Natsu-kun and Wendy-chan!" she said waving her hands to the Dragneel's who just recovered from the shock of Lucy's voice and walked out the mansion dragging a protesting Jude Heartfilia who wanted to stay with her precious daughter.

Lucy sighed and looked at the Dragneel's "So?" she asked smiling nervously.

"You'll be staying at Natsu's room!" Grandine Dragneel squealed.

Lucy stood there shocked mouth agape. She can't believe it.

"Ahmm… Grandine-san…" she said but interrupted by a "Call me Mother!" she nodded awkwardly and continued "Is there any guess room?"

Grandine shake her head and sighed "I can't do that! You need to sleep with your fiancée!" she stated. Natsu smirked at the corner while Lucy blushed.

"But Gra.." "Mother!" "But mother… I don't want to sleep with him!" she protested. Natsu again smirked after he heard her called his mother "mother".

"I heard La-chan about Natsu sleeping at your apartment, so why not?" she said grinning mischievously.

Lucy inwardly groaned and just nodded.

"Then come with me!" Natsu said pulling her away from his family.

"Wait…" Lucy said stopping Natsu. She turns her head around and asked "how about my clothes?"

"You want to live here?" Natsu asked happily.

"NO! I can't sleep with my clothes like this!" Lucy growled at him pointing at her dress. He just pouted. Suddenly a light bulb appeared on his head and he said "Used my clothes!"

Lucy groaned in defeat. They left the group leaving a squealing Grandine who is hugging her daughter tightly after hearing that. Igneel raise his brow. Why does he act like that? He can pretend but it looks like he's in love with that girl. He smiled. I don't have a choice then.

:::::::::: THEN!

"You ready?" Natsu asked holding a bag pack.

Lucy nodded sadly. She can't believe what he just said. She closed her eyes tightly. She then opened it with determined eyes. When the two left the green house earlier…

**Earlier**

**Natsu grinned mischievously then said "if I will tell you then would run away with me?"**

**Lucy gulped and said "If your reason is good enough for me!"**

**Natsu nodded.**

**END**

She can't believe it! His father still wanted this war to continue. She stood up from the bed and walked towards him. She smiled "Let's go!"

Natsu nodded. He then muttered "I wanna bring Happy!"

"Wanna bring him then?" Lucy asked smiling.

"HELL NO! I wanna have alone time with you! Happy will ruined it if he'll come!" he whisper-shout at Lucy while looking at the sleeping blue exceed on the bed.

Lucy giggled and nodded. She then realized something "How will we go out?"

"Through the window!" he answered grinning widely.

Lucy eyes went wide. She almost shouted but Natsu immediately covered her mouth and wrap a handkerchief on her like he's kidnapping her or something. He carried her on his shoulder and jump off the mansion. Lucy shouted but it's muffled by the handkerchief wrap on her mouth. Natsu landed on his feet safely and unwrap the handkerchief on Lucy's mouth.

"I'll… ugh… I'll deal with you later!" Lucy said glaring at the grinning guy. She can't scold him here or kick him. What if someone might hear them?

Natsu pulled her towards the gate. They saw the guard sleeping. The two grinned at each other and open the gate carefully. No creaking was heard. The two then closed the door leaving no trace of them running away. They high five and bump their hips winking in unison. At last!

::::::::: MORNING!

Grandine smiled as she walked towards a certain room. She can't help but squeal. What will be their position when she enters the room? She's so excited. When she had arrived at the door she didn't knock. She opened it eagerly. She blinked once, twice. Where are they? She walked in and looked around the room. She saw Happy on the bed sleeping. She frowned. Suddenly something caught her eyes. She saw a folded paper on the table beside the king size bed. Her eyes grew wide.

**If whoever read this,**

**If Father won't change his mind we won't come back! Lucy and I are leaving.**

**Natsu Dragneel.**

_**TBC….**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE? And I wanna asked something! Someone help me about Lucy and Natsu's adventure please? REVIEW your suggestion! ONEGAISHIMASU!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello… I'm sorry for the late update and thanks for all of your wonderful reviews… you guys really got a lot of ideas, ne? My head felt dizzy while reading it! I don't know what to choose! I would try to mix it all! Maybe I could… I wish! And also OMG! Only five reviews left! Yehey! Whoop-whoop! Anyways… sorry for the long wait! ^^**_

_**Reviews:**_

**LucyEverdeen:** thanks about that!

**Guest:** thanks for the straight three reviews there!

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** thanks for the encouragement!

**KawaiiOdango:** Hahaha… niceeee! Thanks and here it is!

**CupcakeGirl633:** wow! You know that review of yours made my head feel dizzy… Hahaha… thank you about that!

**SakuraIchigoDark:** when I read your review an imaginary light bulb appeared on my head! Your suggestion will be on the future chapters… I guess? I wish that is what I understand in your review… anyways thank you!

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** thaaaaaaanks about that! :D

**Fairytaillover:** ^/^ agreed!

**Nightrader1234:** she'll kill him! Hahaha LOL! Read this chapter and you'll know!

**Lunagorn:** is this another cliffhanger? OMG! Gomen! I didn't know! Anyways thank you!

**Rose Tiger:** you think so? Geeheehee… I wish it'll be! ^_^v

**FairyTailLover333:** or both of them! Thank you!

**Kitsuri Harumi:** it's okay! At least you try! And they… just read the chapter! Hehehe thank you!

**Beatress:** thank you! XD I'm glad you do!

**MrPotatoChips:** KYAAAAAAAAAA! Agreed!

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**If whoever read this,**

**If Father won't change his mind we won't come back! Lucy and I are leaving.**

**Natsu Dragneel.**

Grandine Dragneel immediately runs outside her son's room.

"IGNEEL!" Grandine growled dangerously while stomping her feet on the ground. She walked towards her husband's office room with a deadly aura surrounding her entire body.

"OPEN THIS STUPID DOOR!" she growled knocking harshly on the door. She heard a loud thud on the other side.

"I-I'm bu-busy!" the man on the other side stuttered.

Grandine hissed and closed her eyes. She opened it with a murderous glint seen in her both eyes.

"Tenryuu no…" she muttered.

"GRANDINE! DON'T DO IT!" the man on the other side shouted.

"… HOKOU!" she shouted. Wind blowing out of her mouth making the door and the wall of his husband's office destroy in just one roar.

She walked in with wind surrounding her "Don't underestimate the former maiden of the Marvell's you stupid Fire-head!" she hissed walking towards the cowering man.

"W-what ha-have I do-done t-this ti-time?" he squeaked backing away from the blue-haired woman.

"READ THIS!" she said putting the letter Natsu left on his table harshly. The red-haired man again squeaked. After the man read the letter while shaking he froze. His eyes grew wide.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Igneel shouted.

"Mom! What happen?" a panicking Wendy came running towards them while panting.

"Your brother and future sister-in-law run away!" her mother hissed glaring at the red-haired man. Igneel flinched. "Care to explain why?" Grandine asked dangerously. Igneel gulped. I'm gonna be dead.

~xXx~

"So where are we going?" asked Lucy. She doesn't need to hide her identity because she rarely goes out of their house. Even her classmates don't know she's a Heartfilia so she just stays at who she is but she wears a glove on her right forearm so that her mark is not seen while Natsu is wearing a disguised. Natsu wears a cap with a black leather jacket and a red shirt inside it. He wore a black jeans making him looked like a bad boy. He hides his scarf inside his bag. Knowing all too well that, if they saw that signature scarf of his, he'll be known immediately.

"Where someone's selling Wig and dresses!" he muttered looking down hands on his pockets. Lucy nodded and looked around for someone selling like that. She saw a store filled with wonderful dresses, her eyes immediately lit up."Natsu! There it is!" she said tugging on his arm on the certain store.

Natsu groaned "We're not shopping! We're here for disguises!" he said whispering. Lucy nodded and grinned.

They walked in on the store seeing that they also sell wigs.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail's Store!" a brown haired man said bowing. The two immediately looked away knowing that this guy is known as 'Max'… he's one of the Fairy Tail's mages.

"Something's wrong?" asked the guy looking at the two who immediately rummage the dresses without looking at him. He raised an eyebrow then looked at the blonde.

"Hey! Are you Lucy?" he asked.

"Ohohohoho… you're mistaken! Who's this Lucy? I am…I …" she said nervously not looking at the guy.

"She's Lucky!" Natsu said also not looking at him. Lucy looked at him thankfully. He grinned.

"Ohh… I'm sorry for my mistake! What can I do for you?" he asked smiling.

"We're looking for wigs and dresses!" Natsu said still not looking at the guy.

"Do I need to guide you?" he asked.

"No! It's okay!" they both said in unison. Max just nodded and walked to the counter and sit down looking at his two customer curiously. He shrugged it off and counted the Jewels for the Guild.

The two sighed and went to the place where the wigs are.

"What color would you like?" Lucy asked looking at the pink-haired guy.

"Blonde!" he answer grinning. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Why blonde?" she asked.

"I like your hair!" he said shrugging. He then went to looked for blonde colored wigs. Lucy sighed and smiled.

"Then I guess I'll get pink!" she said and walked towards Natsu to get some pink hair.

Natsu snickered "Oh so the great Heartfilia loves the color of my hair?"

Lucy snorted "I just love the color pink! It's my favorite color! A 'GIRLY' color!" she said emphasizing the girly while smirking.

Natsu sulked while muttering an "It's a manly color!"

Lucy giggled and tried a color pink hair that ends on her back. She turn to looked at Natsu "what do you think?" she asked.

Natsu eyed her hair and face. He hummed and smirked.

"You looked like our future daughter!" Lucy blushed and turns to looked at the full length mirror. She unconsciously smiled "I'll take it!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"How do I look?" Natsu asked wearing a blonde colored wig that is not as spiky as his while grinning. Lucy turns to looked at him and blushed.

"You look nice!" she muttered looking away.

"Then I'll take it!" Natsu said looking at his self on the full length mirror.

"Now dresses!" Lucy exclaimed happily while clapping her hands.

Natsu sighed "Don't use a dress you usually used!" he mumbled but Lucy heard it who just nodded happily and skipped walking towards the dress section.

"New style! New style! New style~" she sang happily. Natsu can't help but smile. It's just the first day of running away but they have fun through the day.

~xXx~

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Grandine shouted after her husband explains everything.

"So-sorry! I thought you guys hate the Heartfilia's!" he said pouting while cowering in fear.

"They are nice!" Grandine growled now winds are twirling on her hands. Igneel gulped.

"Then my stupid son said that if I change my mind… they will be back!" he exclaimed. Now he's not dead.

Grandine sighed and just nodded.

"You need to announce it at the news!" she said dangerously. Igneel nodded.

"I wish the two are alive!" Wendy muttered.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and a maid immediately went to open it. When the maid opens it a man with blonde hair immediately runs inside panicking "Nothing happened between my precious daughter and your son right?" he asked between his pants.

Layla giggled "I wish there is!"

Igneel gulped. Oh boy! How can he survive the wrath of the two over protective parents and his dangerous wife? He's gonna be dead!

_**TBC…**_

_**I'm sorry if you didn't like it! I'm not in the mood! And the laptop is acting funny… weird alsoooooooooo I'm so mad with the letter 'K' I really wanted to take it off! It's so hard to type in it! **_

_**Anyway… would you like to REVIEW?**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**OMG! A hundred reviews at last! XD thank you so much! My other story 'We're just friends!' got a hundred reviews too! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA…. I'm so happy! :') my 100**__**th**__** reviewer "Rose Tiger" yey!**_

_**Review:**_

**GoldenRoseTanyaTemporaryHIAT US:** glad to make you laugh! X) thank you!

**Beatress:** yey! Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you're still reading my story! It's a great honor! XD

**Rinny-senpai:** thank you!

**Pretzel101:** isn't it? It so cute! Thank you!

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** haha… thank you!

**CupcakeGirl633:** it's not that-but the new style is much better-it's because you really got a lot of ideas! It's so cool! Thank you so much! I really love your reviews! SO LONG!

**Fairytaillover:** agreed! Igneel is so cute! XD

**Nightrader1234:** Hahaha… thank you! Glad you laugh!

**Amyskywalker:** hmmmm… agreed about that! Wives are scary! Thank you!

**Rose Tiger:** Dog house? Hahaha… thank you!

**Angelblooddeathchaosregret:** thank you!

**FairyTailLover333:** Hahaha… yeah right!

**SakuraIchigoDark:** agreed! X)

**AngelXReaper:** don't worry! I'm glad it makes you laugh! Thank you!

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"How do I look?" asked Lucy who is wearing a red sleeveless hoody with black short skirt. A red and pink stripes knee socks that ends in her thigh and a black leather boots with 5 inch heels. Both hands are covered by pink fingerless cloves.

Natsu grinned and give her a thumbs up "Un-Lucy like! I like the contrast of red and pink!" he said. Lucy grinned back and eyed him.

"That doesn't look bad on you too! Blue suits you!" she said grinning. Natsu wears a blue shirt that has a blue cat picture in it and black jeans with black sneakers.

Natsu snorted "All dresses look good on me and if I wear red they'll know me! They all know I hate blue that's why!"

"Why do you hate blue?" Lucy asked tilting her head cutely.

"That's Gray's favorite color!" he said.

"Then why is Happy blue? Speaking of blue… the cat on your shirt looks a lot like Happy!" Lucy said snickering.

Natsu playfully glared at her "Blue is Happy's original fur and also this is Fairy Tail's Store! This is really Happy! We all got a T-shirt in print of our picture and Happy's shirt is the most popular so I choose his!"

"Oh? So Happy is popular than you how pitiful!" Lucy said smirking.

"They didn't agree to make a shirt with my picture in it because girls will get jealous and fight over a shirt if they won't get one!" he said proudly.

Lucy huffed and walked towards the cash register leaving a smirking Natsu. Someone's jealous!

"Max-san how much these will all costs?" Lucy asked scowling at the brown haired sand mage. Max laugh nervously. How scary!

"152,001 Jewels!" he said.

"Why the hell there is 1 jewel in it?" Natsu asked confused.

"I just added it all Mister!" he said cowering at the intense stare of the two. It really does look like he has met these two before!

Lucy gets a black card inside her bag "Here!" she said handing him the card. Max stared at her in disbelief and gets the card she handed.

"This is an unlimited card! How did you two got this?" Max asked as he stared at the two with sparkling eyes "I'd never seen one like this before!" he added looking back at the card.

The two started sweating.

"Why did you give that one?" Natsu hissed at Lucy.

"I don't have other!" she hissed back.

Max turn to look at the two again "I'm sorry! I got carried away Heartfilia-sama!" Max said bowing.

The two paled.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked shocked.

"This card is a rare card only Heartfilia's have!" he said and added "Dragneel's got too… hmm I think its called Dragon Scale Card!"

The two looked at each other and sighed. Max looked at them curiously. The two took off their wigs. Max eyes grew wide.

"Lucy… Natsu…"

"We run away! Will you help us find a place to stay?" Lucy asked wearing the wig again.

Max smiled "The Main Fairy Tail Guild!"

~xXx~

Igneel gulped as he felt the stares of his own family and his former rival family.

"Where are they Igneel-san?" Layla asked smiling. Jude leaned in to hear what his former rival would say. Nervousness is overpowering him.

"They run away together!" Igneel said. Grandine and Wendy sighed. The Heartfilia's fell silent. Igneel laughed nervously.

Suddenly the awkward silent is break when a loud thud was heard. Jude Heartfilia fainted while Layla Heartfilia squealed.

Grandine raised a brow "La-chan why are you so happy about this?"

"Can't you understand Grandi-chan? It's a romantic run away! What do you think will happen when the two come back?" Layla said still squealing.

Jude Heartfilia stands up eyes filled with determination "I'm going to accuse your son, Dragneel!" he growled pointing his index finger to Igneel.

"What! Natsu have nothing to do with this!" Igneel said.

"Your son kidnapped my precious daughter!" he continued.

"He didn't! They run away together!" Igneel countered.

"QUIET!" Layla and Grandine shouted in unison.

Wendy sighed. What are they doing right now?

~xXx~

"Where are we?" Lucy asked as they follow Max inside a forest.

"This is where the Fairy Tail Main building is!" Max said as he step aside.

Lucy and Natsu gasped.

They are standing in front of the same building in their school but this building is in the middle of the forest.

"Why is it there's another Fairy Tail here?" Lucy asked as she stood there just watching the building in awe. Natsu just stood there frozen.

"Actually this is the main building where you can get a real job! A long job that can end a month not just a day unlike the other Guild! And also this is not mention by Master because you first need to graduate high school before going here!" Max said looking at the building.

"But we are not graduate yet!" Lucy said as she turns to looked at Max.

Max smiled "But… if a Fairy Tail mage needs help… we don't turn down our Nakama!"

_**TBC…**_

_**Yay! Give me a review, ne? Thank you! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Yey! Thanks for the Reviews minna-san! I'm so happy! XD Aye, sir! I'm sorry for the late update! I'm kind a busy! Gomenasai! Now, now! I'll stop blabbering and will start with the story but first…**_

_**Reviews:**_

**Riri,ryuu: **thank you! XD

**Nightrader1234: **thank you!

**GoldenRoseTanyaTemporaryHIAT US: **thank you!

**NxLFlamingKey:** Whoa! Thanks to that multiple reviews! And I'm glad you like it! ^_^v

**Amyskywalker:** hmmm… just stay tuned, ne? Thank you so much!

**1fairytaillover:** haha… really? Thank you! That's a compliment for me!

**CupcakeGirl633:** really? I'm glad you do! I wish this will satisfied you too! And yes! It is long…XD

**Beatress:** yey! Thank you!

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** here ya go! Thank you!

**Rose Tiger:** Hahaha… yeah right? I don't want Jude to be a bad father to Lucy so I made him an overprotective parent and I know its OOC. Anyways thank you!

**AdelXTia:** so many o's… ahahaha… thank you! ~smiling face~

**Angelblooddeathchaosregret:** thank you! And thank you! I'm glad you do!

_**Disclaimer: LucyHanna111 don't own anything except for my own self, all rights reserve to Hiro Mashima-sama.**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOY~**_

Max smiled "But… if a Fairy Tail mage needs help… we don't turn down our Nakama!"

Lucy grinned as she heard that. Fairy Tail is one hell of a nice Guild and school.

Natsu then suddenly moved and immediately dashed to the front door of the Guild. He kicked the door open with a wide grin. When the door opens harshly the Guild fell silent, just staring at the pink-head in front of the Guild who is grinning like an idiot.

"What are you doing here?" a dark purple-haired woman asked politely as she walked out in the bar-like counter and walked towards Natsu.

"Huh? I'd never seen you before in the Guild!" Natsu said as he pointed an accusing finger at the woman.

"Now, now, Natsu! That's Kinana! Some of the Guild members in the school Guild and in the main Guild are not the same so that's why you haven't seen her there. She's the barmaid here in the main Guild while Mira-chan is in the school Guild!" Max said as he and Lucy entered the Guild.

"Oh… and who else know about this Guild in our school?" Lucy asked as she looked around the Guild.

"The S-class wizards, the teachers and some graduated students from Fairy Tail academy!" Max said grinning.

Natsu eyes lit up and his body engulfs with fire "Oh? So then we're gonna be an S-class?" he said grinning wickedly.

Lucy face-palmed.

"No, you don't!" a rough voice said near the bar-like counter.

"Master!" Lucy said shocked seeing their Master in this Guild but not in school.

Makarov Dreyar stares at them intensely. He closed his eyes and sighed "What are you two doing here?"

"Err…" Lucy said fidgeting.

"We run away together!" Natsu said bluntly.

The Guild gasped in shocked while Max sighed "They said they needed some place to hide for awhile!" Max said looking at their master's direction.

Makarov sighed "Does he know about you, Lucy?" he asked as he stares at the blonde.

Natsu looked away. "Yes!" Lucy whispered as she looked down in the ground. Makarov's eyes grew wide and jump on the floor. He runs to Lucy's direction and asked "He didn't kidnap you, right?"

Natsu's eyebrow twitch.

"No he didn't!" Lucy said quickly as she shook her head.

"He didn't hurt you, right?" Makarov again asked as he stares at the blonde from head to toe.

An anime vein pop out on Natsu's temple.

Lucy shook her head.

"He didn't do anything to you, right?" Asked Makarov again. The Guild members stared at them in shocked. What's happening?

Natsu snapped.

"WHY WOULD I DO BAD THINGS ABOUT MY FIANCEE?" Natsu growled flames erupted out of his body.

Lucy blushed while the Guild stared at him mouth agape. They all fell into an awkward silent.

"F-fiancée?" Makarov stuttered.

"Dragneel's and Heartfilia's made a contract!" Natsu said now grinning.

"HEARTFILIA'S?" the whole Guild roared in shocked. They all know that Dragneel's and Heartfilia's hated each other but why did they made a contract suddenly?

"Wa-wait… Lu-Lucy… yo-you're a…a….a?" Max stammered as he pointed at Lucy with a trembling index finger.

Lucy smiled nervously while scratching her cheek.

"Wow! This is the first time I've seen a Heartfilia!" a man who is dancing at the corner of the Guild said, named Vejeeteer.

"She's a hottie just as they said!" another man said, named Warren.

"She's cute! I never thought I could see a Heartfilia in my whole life! I'm so lucky!" A light purple-haired woman with sunglasses squealed, named Laki.

"She really is!" a tubby black haired man said standing in front of the request board, named Nab.

"Why did you run away anyway if you two are fiancées?" the dark purple-haired woman asked.

Lucy looked down while Natsu looked away.

"So this is something you can't tell?" the master asked.

Lucy shook her head and said "We just wanted Igneel-san to change his mind!" Lucy said in a whisper.

Makarov sighed "I'll allow you but you two need to work on your own!" he said as he turn around and walked towards the Guild bar.

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other then grinned.

~xXx~

"Dragneel-sama, are you ready? COOOOOOOOL!" asked a blonde haired reporter in his mid forties trembling in excitement with a huge smile on his face.

Igneel sweat dropped and nodded. He looked at his family and his former rival family in one of the chair in the audience. Their intense glare is boring into his soul. A shiver runs down his spine. He can't make a mistake or else his life depends in it.

"COOOOL! Let's start the camera!" The reporter named Jason said.

When the camera is on Igneel stayed silent and just waited for the reporter's question.

"This is Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine! COOOOOOOOOOL! I'm Jason, your reporter!" he exclaimed as he pointed at his self. "I'm here with the one of the great founder of the World… COOOOOOOL! Igneel Dragneel-sama of the Dragneel corp.!" he said trembling in excitement and pointed at the calm guy on the couch.

"Dragneel-sama, what is the important thing you need to tell the whole Fiore anyway? COOOOOOOL!" he asked.

Igneel clears his throat and stared at the audience in front of him "I'm here because of my son!" he said sternly in his business like attitude. The audience sweat dropped at his seriousness while his family sighed.

"COOOOOOOL! What is about your son, Dragneel-sama?" asked the blond haired reporter excitedly.

"My son and the only daughter of the Heartfilia's run away together!" he said bluntly. The audience fell silent and also the reporter. They all looked shocked at what they heard. It looks like a cricket is heard at their silence. Suddenly…

"IGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" the blue-haired Dragneel growled standing from her seat and dashed towards the red-headed sweating Dragneel.

"W-what?" he squeaked as he hide at the back of the couch.

"You just said it like its nothing and you asked 'WHAT?'!" she growled now winds are bursting out of her surroundings.

"COOOOOOOOOL! Dragneel's and Heartfilia's! This is a great scoop!" the reporter exclaimed not minding the two on his back as he pointed his index finger on the camera. The audience sweat dropped.

Layla stands up from her seat and walked towards the reporter. She smiled "Jason-san, I'm Layla Heartfilia! Can I say something?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Suddenly a "Tenryuu no Kagitsume!" is heard by their back. Winds destroy the designs from the back while a horrifying scream is heard.

"COOOOOOOL! This is Layla Heartfilia-sama! I can't believe I could talk to her! COOOOOL!" the reporter exclaimed trembling in excitement.

Layla smiled and get the microphone from the reporter. She smiled as she looked at the camera "Natsu-kun, Lucy-chan! Igneel-san already changes his mind! You can go back home so we can start your engagement party!" she said sweetly.

"COOOOOOOOOL! An engagement!" the reporter exclaimed. An anime vein pop out on Layla's temple. She smiled wickedly at the reporter. Jason didn't mind the glare of Layla and just chanted a 'COOOOOOOOOOOL' again and again.

Jude stands up and looked at the blue-haired girl seriously "Wendy, tell them I'm going to the bathroom!" he said and runs away. Not wanting to face the wrath of her wife. Wendy sweat dropped as he stared at the retreating figure of the founder of Heartfilia's.

"Why did they leave me alone?" Happy whine with tears in the corner of his eyes.

A white female exceed huffed and said "They just wanted an alone time!" at that Happy grinned and nodded, Carla really made him feel better.

Wendy smile at the two. She turned to looked at the stage in front. She sighed.

Layla is beating the reporter into a pulp while growling a "DON'T INTERRUPT ME WITH YOUR COOOOOOOL! I'M SO PISSED OFF IN YOU!" while her father is begging for forgiveness and her mother is still roaring winds. She turned to looked around and sweat dropped. The audience is gone in an instant!

_**TBC…**_

_**Yey! Hahaha… I enjoy so much typing this chapter! Bwahahahaha… they are so COOOOOOOOL! LOL**_

_**Give me a REVIEW, ne? My birthday is coming soon (February 05) and I wish you guys will greet me! Yey! Just a REVIEW for my gift! Aaand… I'm not sure in uploading faster, I'm really busy! Gomen! But I would try to update early!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey! As promise here it is! Thank you so much to all who review, favorite and follow! Especially to all who greeted me! Thank you so much! I wish you'll like this chappie! *sobs* I wish so! Just don't kill me if it sucks!**_

_**Reviews:**_

**MiyuGaze:** Aww~ thank you so much! I wish you didn't got eye bugs when you wake up! Hehe

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** thank you! :D

**HikariLayla:** Hahaha… they're coming at you! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Thank you!

**beibieRen:** yeah, riiiiiight? Thank you!

**DarkXFeatheredCosmic:** Hahaha… thank you! I'm glad you like it! Also… I so like Layla here! AWESOME RIGHT? Haha

**GoldenRoseTanyaTemporaryHIAT US: **Hahaha…. Take your time laughing! LOL thank you so much!

**Dog's paw burning in hot ash:** Aww~ thank you! I wish I could update faster!

**Shortypink:** Hahaha… thank you! SO COOL!

**Yuni-sama**: she's so COOL right? Haha… thank you!

**Beatress:** Coincidence, ne? haha… thank you!

**Lolyousaidbucket:** thanks!

**Fairytaillover:** yeah, I agree! I enjoy writing her character here! But I guess it's OOC!

**Cathluvspandas:** thank you! but my wishes didn't came true! My friends said it's impossible! Hahaha… I have to bear with that! *sulk*

**Angelblooddeathchaosregret:** Hahaha… thank you!

**AdelXTia:** thank you Tia-chan! Thank you so much! I really love your reviews!

**CupcakeGirl633:** thank you and thanks for the greetings!

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** AWESOME FAMILY! They rock! Haha thank you!

**Stargazerlover:** thank you!

**Nightrader1234:** and kind of OOC right? Thank you!

**Rose Tiger:** they will! Just be patient, ne! Thank you!

**Kuro. Ace:** I'm so embarrassed! I wish this will satisfy you! I kind of slack off in this chappie… gomen! Anyways thank you!

**Amyskywalker:** yeah! Me too! But me and my father always fought so I guess it won't happen… haha… anyways thank you!

**Lunagorn:** I'm glad you do! thank you!

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

~ At the School Guild ~

Mirajane Strauss the school Guild's barmaid and also the known 'Majin' opens the television near the bar counter.

"Oh it's the weekly sorcerer's magazine! I hear Igneel-sama will be in this!" said by one of teachers of Fairy Tail, Macao.

Teachers and students gather in the school Guild for their lunch.

"Really? I never thought he is a type for this show!" said Wakaba, who is also one of the teachers.

"Maybe it is something important?" asked also by one of the teachers, Alzack. Beside him, his wife nodded in agreement who is also a teacher named, Bisca.

"Ara ara~ maybe it is something about business!" Mirajane said smiling sweetly.

"Maybe! Where are Lucy and Natsu anyway?" the scarlet haired equip mage asked looking around for her two team mates.

"Wendy is not around too!" Gray also said wondering what happen to the three and their exceed, without his upper shirt.

"Maybe Natsu and Lucy got a date…" Mira said squealing then added "… and Wendy and the Exceed… err I don't know! Did something?"

"I doubt that!" Gray said rolling his eyes. He can't believe Natsu will make a move to Lucy. After all that guy is an idiot!

Suddenly the show started.

"This is Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine! COOOOOOOOOOL! I'm Jason, your reporter!" said the blonde man on the TV. "I'm here with the one of the great founder of the World… COOOOOOOL! Igneel Dragneel-sama of the Dragneel corp.!" he added trembling in excitement and pointed at the calm guy on the couch.

"Dragneel-sama, what is the important thing you need to tell the whole Fiore anyway? COOOOOOOL!" he asked. The whole Guild started leaning forward to hear what Natsu's father would say. They gulped in unison and just stayed silent.

Igneel clears his throat and stared at the audience in front of him "I'm here because of my son!" he said sternly in his business like attitude. The Guild stared at the television in shocked. WHAT DID NATSU DO?

"COOOOOOOL! What is about your son, Dragneel-sama?" asked the blond haired reporter excitedly. The Guild members started leaning forward again.

"My son and the only daughter of the Heartfilia's run away together!" he said bluntly. The Guild members stared at the television in shocked. NATSU!...of all people? Run away with a Heartfilia?

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! Let's tell this to Lucy immediately! That pink-head idiot is a cheater!" Mirajane growled dangerously. The other members sweat dropped and thought in unison 'They aren't together…. YET!'

"Where is Lu-chan anyway?" Levy asked still looking at the television in shocked.

The Guild became silent. WHERE IS SHE?

"IGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" someone growled from the audience and a flash of blue is seen dashing towards the red-headed sweating Dragneel.

"W-what?" he squeaked as he hide at the back of the couch.

"You just said it like its nothing and you asked 'WHAT?'!" she growled now winds are bursting out of her surroundings.

"COOOOOOOOOL! Dragneel's and Heartfilia's! This is a great scoop!" the reporter exclaimed not minding the two on his back as he pointed his index finger on the camera. The Guild stayed silent just thinking where Lucy is.

Suddenly a woman that resembles Lucy stands up from the seat at the audience and walked towards the reporter. She smiled "Jason-san, I'm Layla Heartfilia! Can I say something?" she asked with a sweet smile. The Guild members jaw dropped on the floor.

"A HEARTFILIA THAT LOOKS LIKE LUCY!" they all shouted in unison with a looked of horror in their faces.

Suddenly a "Tenryuu no Kagitsume!" is heard by their back. Winds destroy the designs from the back while a horrifying scream is heard. The other member winces when they heard that.

"COOOOOOOL! This is Layla Heartfilia-sama! I can't believe I could talk to her! COOOOOL!" the reporter exclaimed trembling in excitement. The members again became quiet and started leaning to hear what this look alike of Lucy will say.

Layla smiled and get the microphone from the reporter. She smiled as she looked at the camera "Natsu-kun, Lucy-chan! Igneel-san already changes his mind! You can go back home so we can start your engagement party!" she said sweetly.

"COOOOOOOOOL! An engagement!" the reporter exclaimed. A huge silence was heard in the once so noisy Guild.

They all slowly drop to the floor like a piece of paper. Why haven't they notice the lies Lucy said?

They all return from the shocked mode when they heard a pissed off shout "DON'T INTERRUPT ME WITH YOUR COOOOOOOL! I'M SO PISSED OFF IN YOU!" from the television followed by a terrified scream.

They all bolted upwards and looked at Mira "WHERE'S MASTER?" they all asked in unison.

Mira lifted her right hand to her chin and close her mouth. She smiled politely "His thought projection disappeared earlier, maybe he's there!"

Erza and the teachers, who understand what she says, nodded "I'm going there!" the Scarlet-haired mage said sternly. The other member looked dumbfounded.

"Where?"

~ Main Guild ~

Lucy happily skipped towards the request bored. Her very first mission in the main guild! Her grin stretch widely at the thought.

Suddenly the guild door is open with a loud bang making Lucy flinched on her spot and turned around. When she turns to looked at the entrance door she froze on her spot. Erza Scarlet is radiating such great amount of dark aura with an intense glare. She gulped. Something is up!

"WHERE'S MASTER?" she asked shouting.

The whole guild became silent and pointed at a certain room upstairs.

Erza started walking upstairs when she saw a flash of yellow. She looked around and saw a trembling Lucy in front of the request board. Her eyes grew wide.

"LUCY!"

_**TBC…**_

_**Yes, yes! I know it sucks! Definitely! I'm sorry! I just wish you'll like it! T.T and I know it's short! I'll try my best for the next chappie! Wish me luck! Sorry for slacking off! *sobs***_

_**REVIEW? (I wish)**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Aww~ I'm so touch! I'm glad you still like the last chappy! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Especially to all who review, favorite, and follow!**_

_**Review:**_

**Guess (Who wanted to make an account):** don't worry! I don't mind… I would gladly help you bout that! Get whatever you can in my story! I really don't mind! At least I could help ne? KYAA… thank you so much! Really I don't mind! I'm so happy to help!

**beibieRen:** hahaha~ read this chappy to know! Thank you so much!

**HikariLayla:** call me Hanna… and thanks! Sorry if it's short… anyway… the two obaa-san's are still rampaging, better run away now!

**I'm procrastinating:** sorry! And thank you so much, I'm glad you do!

**Regal serenity:** yeah! I so love these two… but they are sooo OOC. Haha~ anyways thank you so much!

**Beatress:** aye! Thank you!

**CupcakeGirl633:** really? I thought that last chappy is not good… but still thank you so much! I greatly appreciate it even if it's not good.

**Pretzel101:** thank you for greeting me and thanks for reviewing! Glad to make you laugh and I wish this chappy could also do!

**Fairytaillover:** aye! Thank you so much!

**GoldenRoseTanyaTemporaryHIAT US:** I was just wondering why are you on hiatus. Hehe~ just wondering… anyway thank you!

**SakuraIchigoDark:** hahaha~ Lucy better start running this time! Thank you!

**MiyuGaze:** Aww~ thank you! anyway… what kind of inspiration I needed…hmmm…? Haha~ anyways thank you again… and again and again!

**AdelXTia:** THANK YOU SO MUCH, TIA-CHAN! And late happy birthday to you and Adel! *grin*

**AnimeAngel808:** I'm sorry if it's not faster but thank you so much!

**Fairy-san:** here it is! Thank you!

**Nightrader1234:** read the chapter and you'll know, yey! Thank you! COOOOL… haha~

**Shortypink:** hahaha~ then run right? Anyways thank you!

**Amyskywalker:** let's pray. Haha anyways thank you!

**Angelblooddeathchaosregret:** thank you! ohh… and from now on I'll call you Angel! And again thank you!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro-sama does!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

Erza started walking upstairs when she saw a flash of yellow. She looked around and saw a trembling Lucy in front of the request board. Her eyes grew wide.

"LUCY!"

~ Normal POV ~

A loud bam was heard coming from the huge doors of the Guild making all the member turn and looked at it. They all shrugged when they saw no one over there and looked back at the Scarlet haired equip mage who is now glaring at the blonde after looking at the doors.

Lucy flinched and trembled nervously while looking at her members who are staring at her including a glaring Erza.

"Hi Erza!" Lucy squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" asked Titania growling. Lucy gulped and looked around for a certain savior but no one came. She sighed. Prince in a shining armor can't be trusted in this world.

"I was just looking for a job?" she asked looking away while laughing nervously. Now she knows that never, I mean never ever make the great Erza Scarlet pissed!

"Do you know about Natsu and the daughter of Heartfilia's run away together?" she asked dangerously. Lucy stiffened after hearing this. The whole Guild became silent when they heard that. They all gulped in unison. Lucy's dead!

"Errm… I… I…" Lucy said while fidgeting. Her eyes widened when the scarlet-haired mage reequipped a sword "Erza!" she squeaked when the sword is brought up to her neck.

"Why did you lie?" she asked leaning forward to the blonde's face making the blonde back away from her.

"S-so… s-so y-you k-know?" Lucy stuttered sweating bullets. She gulped. Where's Natsu when you need him?

"Don't try changing the topic! Why did you lie?" Erza asked again growling.

Lucy laughed nervously and tried to push the sword carefully away from her neck but its no used. Titania's sword is so sharp making her pull back her hand with a squeak.

"Answer me!" Erza growled watching the blonde suck her bleeding index finger. Lucy sobbed.

"Why is your sword that sharp, Erza?" she asked tears in the corner of her eyes.

Erza couldn't believe it. This girl just asked her about that? She isn't scared or something? Then run away after seeing her dangerous side? Erza chuckled and pulled her sword away from the blonde. Lucy raised a brow seeing the scarlet-head's reaction.

"Why did you hide about you being a Heartfilia, Lucy?" The equip mage asked now calm. Lucy sighed and looked away.

"Let's sit down first!" Lucy suggested. Erza nodded and followed the blonde who is walking towards the bar.

~ Moments later ~

"So that's why!" Erza said crying. Lucy who is beside her laughed nervously. She just told Erza about why she lied. Erza sobbed every time Lucy said about her being in her mansion alone in her whole life and about the condition her parents made her went to Fairy Tail Gakuen is to not tell anyone about her real identity. Erza sobbed and sobbed while muttering 'Sorry' again and again.

"It's okay!" Lucy reassured the scarlet-head and thought of what is the reason why her right eye is the only one that is crying. She shrugged it off. Not her business.

"Lucy?" Erza asked now calmed without tears evident on her face. Lucy stared at her in shock. When did she wipe her tears?

Lucy hummed in response for her to continue but still wondering 'How fast is Erza to wipe her tears without her noticing?' Erza is really scary but what does wiping a tear can do in a battle? Hmmm… just wondering.

"Can I still call you Lucy?" she asked. Lucy raised a brow. Why did she ask that? "It's because, you know… you are a Heartfilia after all and I'm just a Scarlet…" Erza muttered while looking down.

Lucy can't help but laughed at the Scarlet mage "why… why…? You call Natsu in just his name right? Then why would you still wanted to ask me that?" Lucy said between her laugh.

Erza smiled "I just thought that now we know who you really are then we need to call you like Lucy-sama or Heartfilia-sama or something."

Lucy can't help but smile at the red-head's response "But I wouldn't mind be called Princess." Lucy said smirking. Erza's eyebrow twitched. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She opens her eyes and then glared at the blonde who flinched and back away "But I would like it more when I'm being called Lucy!" Lucy squeaked.

Hearing this Erza smiled and nodded.

"Why isn't it we still don't have any news coming from the two? Did they watch the show? Everyone watches the sorcerer's weekly magazine but why aren't those two here?" the blue-haired Dragneel said worriedly. They are now at the Dragneel's mansion in the living room.

"Calm down, Grandi-chan… they'll come an hour later. I'm sure of it! Let's just wait, ne?" Layla Heartfilia said calmly. Grandine nodded and smiled at the blonde. Jude and Igneel are on the corner far away from their wives. Igneel still can't get over about what happen in the show so he don't want to be beside with her wife for the meantime, maybe she'll kill him this time if he do something wrong again. While Jude is there because of her wife, he just really doesn't want to face her wife's wrath.

Wendy sighed and hugged the white Exceed tightly "an hour, eh?"

15 minutes passed…

.

.

30 minutes passed…

"How many hours left?" Happy asked looking at Wendy.

"It's actually minutes, Happy and we only got 30 minutes left!" Wendy said while looking at the front door.

45 minutes passed….

.

.

1 hour passed…. *Ting* times up!

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Layla shouted flipping the table. Her husband is now running away to who knows where, just running away from her demon of a wife.

Grandine smiled nervously "calm down, La-chan." She said to the raging blonde woman.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY DAUGHTER AND FUTURE SON-IN-LAW IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND?" Layla growled now flipping the couch.

Grandine thought for a minute then suddenly winds surrounded the whole living room. Wendy sighed and pick up the two Exceeds in her arms. She walked out the living room silently and walked up towards her room.

Suddenly Igneel is left between the two demons. He sobbed. Not his day.

A loud roar was heard and now the sky is seen above their heads. The great founder of the Dragneel's is now seen unconscious on the floor while the two women are still rampaging in the living room. A tear fall down Igneel's eye 'please comes home, Lucy, Natsu!' he thought in his dreamland. Is he going to die?

_**TBC…**_

_**Hahaha~ I love making Igneel suffer! Jude just run away… you're going to be the next one! Bwahahaha…**_

_**LET'S REVIEW!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out! Moi teki tazo! (I'm all fired up!) now I'm Natsu! LOL…**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Yoohooo… 200 reviews! Thank you so much minna-san! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows… I'm sorry for not updating faster… that's all! *stand-bow-aye!***_

_**Reviews:**_

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy: **don't worry… he'll definitely not die. He needed to… uhmm stay alive for the wedding? LOL anyways thank you!

**Guest (Who wants to make an account):** did I scream? Oh sorry… I don't know… anyways thank you…

**BeibieRen**: haha… aye! You know… I wanna thank you so much for reviewing twice in one chapter… thank you!

**HikariLayla:** *evil smirk* oh… how cruel can I become? *smiles sweetly* anyways thank you!

**Beatress:** I'm glad you did! Thank you~

**LevyScarlet:** (Love the name) thank you~

**AngelXReaper:** high five… I'm glad you like it! Thank you~

**NxLFlamingKey:** haha… LOL thank you~ I wish you'll like this chappy too!

**Regal Serenity:** haha loud laugh! Thank you~

**GoldenRoseTanya:** oh… so that's why! You're still on hiatus? Good luck on your finals, ne? anyways thank you~

**Shortypink:** Two demons are on the loose! Be careful! I'm sure it's not only Igneel X) anyways thank you~

**FairyTailLover333:** that's quite a laugh… haha thank you~

**Pretzel101:** I'm sure in this chappy he'll be less manly… -_- anyways thank you~

**CupcakeGirl633:** hehe~ read this chappy to know *evil smirk* anyways *smile* thank you~

**SkyLetter:** Thank you~yey! Thanks for the continues review, ne?

**1fairytaillover:** agreed! Haha thank you~

**Angelblooddeathchaosregret:** thank you angel-chan…

_**Standard disclaimer applied!**_

_**Remember: I hate English! X)**_

~xXx~

Natsu sneakily open the Guild doors like a ninja. His nose down to his neck is covered by his scarf while his eye balls are switching from left to right. He tiptoed towards the guild bars like no one knows his there while the other members stared at him dumbfounded.

Lucy is seated at the bar with her elbows on the bar counter while her face on her two palms. She pouted while looking up in the ceiling. She sighed "Such a boring day." She muttered closing her eyes. Suddenly someone poke her sensitive sides on her waist making her scream and jump back startled. A hand cupped her mouth to be quiet.

"Shhh… Erza might hear you." Natsu whispered near her ear.

Lucy who recognized the voice immediately relaxed "Where the hell have you been? And if you didn't poke my sides then I won't scream like that, idiot!" Lucy hissed while taking his hand off her mouth.

Natsu step back and laugh nervously "did you hear the slamming of the guild doors earlier?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah… what about that?" Lucy asked raising a brow. Her anger is now completely forgotten.

"That was me!" he said grinning.

Lucy sweat dropped "then… what is the connection about that to where have you been?"

"The connection is… when the demon came here I run away." Natsu said still grinning. Suddenly Lucy froze on her spot making Natsu raise a brow "Yo, Lucy?" Natsu asked waving his hands from side to side in front of Lucy's face.

"Who you callin' a demon?" a dangerous voice asked behind him. Natsu gulped recognizing the voice.

"O-oh, h-hey E-Erza." He stuttered sweating bullets while smiling nervously. Erza's glared deepened when he didn't answer.

"The demon… oh the demon… I-I d-don't know what cha' talking about!" he stuttered while turning around.

Erza cupped the hem of his scarf and pulled it towards her direction making him choked and fall on the ground gasping for air "Lu…uuukk… he-help…kk" he said while trying to take off the murdering scarf.

Lucy back away and whistle while walking towards the request board "I'll go take a job for us!" she shouted.

Erza smirk wickedly "Now, I wanna hear your explanation of why did you run away with Lucy." Natsu's eyes went wide and stared at her in horror.

"LUCY YOU TRAITOR!" he shouted not knowing the huge smirk on Lucy's face.

"That's for leaving me alone." She muttered happily while scanning the request board for their mission.

~xXx~

"What do you think happen downstairs? It seems they became quiet." Wendy wondered looking at the two exceeds.

"Maybe they all calm down." Happy said happily not retracting his face from the white exceed who is sipping her Darjeeling tea happily (A/N: too much happy…XD).

Suddenly Carla drops her tea-cup and stared at nothingness with wide eyes. The tea-cup broke into many pieces while the content poured down on the carpeted floor.

"What happen, Carla?" the blue exceed and the sky maiden asked in unison worriedly while wondering what happen to the white exceed.

"I saw something." She muttered with a looked of horror on her face.

"What did you saw?" Wendy asked worriedly knowing well that the exceed's prediction is somewhat… no… the white exceed's prediction always came true.

"A wedding… a horrifying wedding!" she said.

Wendy and Happy stared at each other with a raised brow, wondering what does she meant by a 'horrifying wedding'.

A loud crash was heard downstairs. Wendy sighed. There they go again!

"JUDE HEARTFILIA! BRING MY DAUGHTER BACK TO ME, NOW!" Layla demanded growling.

The Heartfilia founder flinched at his hiding spot while sweating.

"I CAN SMELL YOU, IGNEEL!" another growl was heard while the winds surrounded the whole mansion.

The red-head flinched and hugged the guy beside him "I'm not gay! Stay away Dragneel!" the guy hissed.

"I'm not gay, Heartfilia! I just wanted to have someone to comfort me!" he hissed back.

Jude Heartfilia smiled warmly then change back into scowling "But seriously I'm not gay!" he said while pulling the red-head away. Unfortunately the two are hiding together inside a small cabinet in the kitchen when it suddenly opens revealing two wide eyes women.

"Oh God, you're cheating on me and to a…." Layla said pausing and looked at the guy he is hugging back (A/N: but seriously, he's pulling him away.) "… Guy?"

"I need divorce!" Grandine groaned while walking out the kitchen with the blonde who calm down leaving their two wide eyes husbands.

"I agree…" Layla mumbled and stretch her arms up.

"WHAT?" the two still hugging founders shouted in unison (A/N: seriously, they need to let go now.). The two women silently giggle while walking in the once peaceful living room. The two stop and looked at the destroyed living room dumbfounded.

"Uhm… do I need to…?" Layla said trying to make a sound.

"Apologize?" Grandine continued. Layla merely nodded and just continue staring at the living room. Grandine looked at the blonde and grinned "Nah… I want to make Igneel clean it."

Layla's face brightened up and said "Then Jude will help too!"

Another loud "WHAT?" was heard inside the kitchen.

~xXx~

"Ouch." Natsu flinched while pushing the blonde away.

"You'll definitely get something if you won't come here!" Lucy threatened dark aura surrounding her.

Natsu being Natsu smirked. Oblivious about the blonde's glares "what will I get if I won't then?" he asked backing away from the blonde.

The two are now on a small house made by the Guild, unfortunately the pink-head is badly injured by the scarlet-head's punishment and luckily he survived because of his explanation that satisfied the knight. After his explanation, he got away from the scarlet knight when she started to cry and bring the blonde at their small tree house in the middle of the forest with a waterfall just a few meters away. Right now the blonde is trying to heal the pink-haired dragon slayer but the pink-head is shoving the girl away because of the torturous first aid kit.

"I already made a grave with a 'Natsu Dragneel' at the back." She said smiling, trying to hide the annoyed expression she wanted to let go.

Natsu stared at her in disbelief "seriously?" he asked.

"The only left is the body I need to be buried who is now standing right in front of me." She said still smiling wickedly.

After hearing that Natsu immediately went towards the blonde's side and pouted while crossing his arms "That'll hurts, you know."

Lucy smiled and kissed his cheeks. Natsu turned to looked at the blonde beat red "what was that for?" he asked raising his scarf above his nose.

"To make the pain go away." She said and kissed the pink-haired in the nose.

_**TBC…**_

_**Yey! I made a NaLu moment… muahahaha~ LOL… I wish you like it! LOVELOTS!**_

_**REVIEW, ne?**_

_**LucyHanna signing out!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Oh my… thank you so much minna~ thanks to all who reviewed! Waa~ and sorry if I updated late, connection problem… waa~ the signal is out for 2 days so I can't post… gomen! I'm really sorry! I really can't go online for 2 days… waa~**_

_**Okay… on with the story!**_

_**Reviews (first):**_

**Regal Serenity: **haha~ thank you~ even I laughed while typing the two hugging together and the worst of all someone catches them and it is their wives… haha~

**Guest account:** aww~ that's so sweet… thank you so much… X)

**Shortypink:** thanks… GO NALU! Haha~

**Guest:** thank you~

**CupcakeGirl633:** me too… and I love to torture the two… hahaha~ anyways about that wedding… *evil smirk* just thinking about it makes me roll on the ground and laugh for the whole day… haha~ thank you so much!

**FairyTailxNaLu:** about that… I still wanted to do something so that can wait… Erza forgot to tell them so I got an idea about that… thank you so much! X)

**YuendmiiXD:** thank you…x) here ya go!

**1fairytaillover:** thank you~

**PinkRabbit123:** thank you I'm glad…

**Fairy-san:** thank you~

**Lilangel25:** thank you…x)

**SkyLetter:** thanks again… and don't worry I can understand it but really I'm bad in English too so don't worry…

**Rose Tiger:** yeah right… haha~ I'm glad he didn't end up dead thank you so much!

**Nightrader1234:** haha thank you… glad you did!

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** haha… thanks! And about Carla…haha need to find out at the wedding LOL… thank you~

**beibieRen:** Aww~ so excited, ne? haha thank you~

**sereneskydragonslayer:** haha… aye! thank you~

**Pretzel101:** haha thank you…

_**Disclaimer: 5 words… I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

_**Remember: I hate English!**_

_**~xXXx~**_

"Ice shave, Mira!" the half naked raven haired mage said while sitting on the bar stool.

"Right away~" Mira said sweetly. She came back with an ice shave and handed it the ice alchemist.

"Thanks!" Gray Fullbuster said grinning. Mira smiled back and went back cleaning a mug with a smile that always lingered in her lips.

"Anyway… about Erza…" Gray started the topic.

"What about Erza?" Mira asked halting her cleaning and stared at the Ice make mage, still smiling.

"Where is she going?" he asked looking up at the still smiling take over mage.

"Oh… that! It's a secret." She said and went back cleaning again.

Gray sweat dropped "But does that have a connection in where Lucy and Natsu are, right now?" he asked.

Mira stopped cleaning and stared at the ice alchemist, she smiled "I don't know… Erza just wanted to talk to the master."

"Eh? Master is in his room, right?" Gray asked confused.

"Oh no… Master is in the main Guild." Mira said nonchalantly.

"Huh? Main guild?" Gray again asked confused.

Realizing her mistake she dropped the mug she is cleaning "What are you talking about?" she said nervously and picked up the scattered broken glass from the mug.

"You said main guild!" Gray exclaimed that gain the whole guild's attention. Others looked confused. Others looked horrified while the others are calm.

"What about the main guild?" Bisca Connell asked as she holds her daughter, Asuka.

Mira who is at the bar behind started panicking and give signs to Bisca to shut up. Bisca just raised an eyebrow and looked at the raven haired mage.

"Where's the main guild, Bisca?" Gray asked standing up while stripping his pants off, now only leaving his boxer shorts.

Mira at the back was speechless while sweating bullets.

"In the center of the Magnolia Forest." Bisca said nonchalantly while Asuka keep repeating the word 'Forest' over and over again.

Hearing this Gray smirked and turns to look at the silver haired barmaid "I'm going!" he said and started walking towards the guild doors. The oldest Strauss sighed in defeat.

"Okay Gray, bring Wendy with you and tell master about the news we heard in the sorcerer weekly magazine, if Erza still not here then I think she forgot what is her reason for going there." Mira said smiling.

Gray grinned and nodded. He runs out the guild towards the Dragneel mansion. When he arrived he immediately rang the door bell. The door opens revealing the Dragneel founder scowling while wearing a pink and fluffy apron with hello kitty's picture in the middle. Gray immediately covered his mouth to stifle his laugh.

"Laugh and I'll burn you to ashes!" Igneel hissed.

Gray sweated bullets and quickly nodded.

"What do you want, boy?" he asked.

"I'm here for Wendy, sir." He said while trying to calm down and not to laugh or else he'll be dead, knowing that Igneel Dragneel is one of the dangerous wizards in the whole Earthland.

He stared at the kid in front of him from head to toe "Are you one of her suitors? I'm sorry but my daughter is so young and I hate you!" he growled while glaring at the half naked man.

Gray sweat dropped and shook his head side to side "No sir! I'm a friend of hers."

"Who is that, Dragneel?" a blonde haired man asked with a yellow and fluffy apron with SpongeBob's picture in the middle while holding a broom. Gray crouched down and covered his mouth with a flush face. He can't believe this two are the great founders of the two great families of Fiore.

"Don't laugh!" Jude Heartfilia hissed.

Gray straightens his posture and tries not to laugh in front of the two. He nodded and asked again "can I talk to Wendy, sir?"

"You got guts kid to asked in front of the father but I won't approved to that, my daughter is still young." Igneel said and slam the door in front of the Ice alchemist who stared at the door in disbelief.

"Who is that?" someone asked inside the mansion. Gray just stood there listening to their conversation.

"One of Wendy's suitors." Said a man inside who sound like Igneel. A loud crash was heard inside and the door pride open revealing a woman with her blue-hair tied up in a cute bun, grinning widely.

"Oh my… such a handsome man!" Grandine Dragneel squealed while admiring the man in his boxer shorts.

Gray who just stands there dumbfounded just stared at the woman in shocked. He saw Igneel is face to face with the wall. He sweat dropped. This woman is scary.

"Hey… you know I'm here!" Igneel growled obviously jealous at the young man while rubbing his face.

"Yeah I know and also we will be having Divorce anyway…" Grandine said still admiring the uncomfortable man in front of their door steps.

Igneel's eyes went wide. He kneeled down and begged for his wife while clutching on her leg "I'm sorry… please don't do this to me…"

Gray sweat dropped. Jude shook his head "Poor guy!" he said. Suddenly a warm hand taps his right shoulder "Don't be jealous! We'll be having divorce too." said Layla Heartfilia smiling sweetly.

Jude's eyes went wide and did the same like Igneel, begging. Gray again sweat dropped. This is one heck of a family.

"Gray-san?" a sweet voice asked coming from upstairs. Gray looked up and smiled seeing the blue haired girl with the two exceed floating behind her.

"Hey, Wendy… Mira asked me to bring you to our main guild." He said. Wendy looked confused, same with the exceeds while the parents just stared at them understandingly.

"Main Guild? Oh so you're a fairy tail mage." Layla said smiling.

"Huh? How did you know about that, Layla-sama?" Gray asked confused.

"Obviously on your chest and also… speaking of the main guild… you're an s-class wizard right?" Grandine answered and asked.

Gray shook his head "No."

Igneel and Jude looked confused.

"Aren't only Graduates, Teachers and s-class students know about the main guild?" Igneel asked.

"Oh so that's why we don't know." Gray muttered. He then regains his composure and asked "can I borrow Wendy?"

"Huh?" Wendy asked while tilting her head cutely.

"Why do you need Wendy?" Igneel asked seriously.

"I guess Wendy knows everything so she can be the one to report to the master about what happen to the two so that we can know where's the where about of the two." Gray answered simply.

"The two? You mean My Lucy and the Dragneel's stupid son?" Jude asked.

Gray nodded while a muttering Igneel is at the corner sulking while muttering a 'My son is not stupid."

"That's great!" Layla exclaimed.

"Okay… I approved! Just take care of my daughter, ne?" Grandine said sweetly.

Gray nodded and looked at Wendy who smiled. He gesture for her to follow him. She complied happily and followed the raven haired man.

Igneel who sense her daughter walking out with the exceeds stands up and shouted ""HALT!" everyone stared at him.

"Don't worry! You can go… I'll deal with him!" Grandine said. Gray nodded and walked away with Wendy and the exceeds following after her.

Igneel stared at her wife in disbelief "Why did you let them?" he asked.

"None of your concern… I want the house spotless… now move your butt!" Grandine said glaring daggers at his husband. Igneel gulp and muttered a "She's my daughter too."

Jude who is still clinging at her wife's leg asked "What am I going to do now?"

Layla's eyes lit up "Start cleaning, dear!" she said sweetly.

The two founders sighed in defeat while their wives walked away. The two then stopped and turn around giggling "the apron looks hot on you!" they both said in unison while winking.

The two men blushed scarlet and looked away.

"But you know… that guy's body is hot… I wonder if he's still single!" Layla said. Jude stared at his wife in disbelief.

"Stripping in front of me makes me aroused… if we divorce I'm gonna marry that guy!" Grandine said smiling at the blonde haired woman. Igneel's mouth agape.

"Then first come first serve, Grandi-chan!" Layla said.

"I Agree, La-chan!" Grandine grinned.

"WHAT!?" the two men shouted in unison. The two wives giggled silently now relieved that they are not the only one trying to find their daughter or son but also their children's beloved 2nd family namely, Fairy Tail.

_**TBC…**_

_**Sorry if there are no NaLu… waaaaaa~ I promised on the next chapter that there will be and also about the wedding don't worry about that… it won't be scary… it will be hilarious! Haha~ I'm excited to type it! Haha~ LOL sorry for giving a spoiler… waaaaaaa~**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Special note: I'm not sure when will be the next update! Gomen!**_

_**LucyHanna signing out! Hope you like it!**_


End file.
